Under
by C-huddy-H
Summary: Post-3x22. Le retour de Marianne va obliger Robin à faire un choix entre elle et Regina. L'une est la mère de son fils et l'autre son âme sœur. Écoutera t'il sa raison ou bien son cœur ?
1. Chapter 1

**Voici ma nouvelle fiction, je sais que j'en ai d'autre en cours mais il fallait que je trouve le moyen de me remettre de ces épouvantables dernières minutes du final. Comment ont-ils pu faire ça à Regina ! Scénario horrible ! Donc me voilà avec cette nouvelle fiction pour essayer de réparer les dégâts ^^ Je vous préviens beaucoup de drama à venir mais dans tous les cas Regina aura droit à son Happy Ending ! **

**J'ai choisis Under comme titre en référence à la chanson d' Alex Hepburn, parce qu'elle me fait penser à Regina, étant donné ce qui arrive au OQ. **

**Voilà, j'espère que cette fiction vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je vais avoir besoin de soutien pour surmonter ma colère et ma déception face à la tournure des évènements ! **

**Under**

Le claquement de la porte raisonna en elle et fit trembler les murs de son bureau désormais plongé dans l'obscurité. Les flammes qui quelques minutes plus tôt devaient encore danser dans l'âtre laissèrent échapper un dernier rougeoiement avant de s'éteindre définitivement.

Regina cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, hagarde. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser l'ampleur de ce qui venait de se dérouler devant elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, elle ne voulait pas y croire. Tout cela semblait si irréaliste, si invraisemblable. Ses mains tremblaient et sa gorge se faisait sèche. Cette fois elle y avait cru. Réellement cru. Elle avait pensé avoir trouvé le bonheur et pour la seconde fois on le lui arrachait brutalement. Pour la seconde fois un des membres de cette famille de malheur lui ôtait tout espoir de félicité.

Des sentiments contradictoires s'insinuaient en elle. Elle se sentait perdue, seule, et le désespoir grandissait au creux de son estomac. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler et elle se rattrapa de justesse au dossier du sofa. La souffrance, la colère, le chagrin, la haine, tous ces sentiments se bousculaient dans son esprit. Une plainte s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Un gémissement qui venait du plus profond de son être. Ses genoux cédèrent sous l'intense douleur et elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol. Ce fût à cet instant que la première larme s'échappa de sa pupille. Elle avait mal, tellement mal. Sa main se posa sur sa poitrine tandis qu'elle se pliait en deux luttant pour quelques bouffées d'oxygène.

Les phares d'une voiture passant devant la mairie éclairèrent un instant la pièce et elle aperçut les restes de son bonheur perdu sur la table. Dans un élan de rage elle s'empara de la bouteille de vin vide et l'envoya violement contre le mur en face d'elle. Celle-ci explosa et des milliers de morceaux s'éparpillèrent sur le sol dans un fracas assourdissant. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larme et la fureur lui obscurcit totalement l'esprit. Ses mains s'agitèrent et elle renversa la nourriture et les verres qui trônaient sur la table basse. Son poing s'abattit brutalement sur le meuble devant elle et des morceaux de verre lui lacérèrent la main. Sa douleur psychique était telle qu'elle ne sentit même pas le cristal incrusté dans sa paume malgré le sang qui ruisselait le long de son bras.

Une nouvelle plainte s'échappa de sa gorge et fût bientôt suivit par d'innombrables sanglots plus monstrueux les uns que les autres. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout cela se passe ainsi ? Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'Emma lui arrache sa dernière chance de bonheur de cette façon. La jeune femme se laissa glisser complètement au sol, sa tête reposant désormais sur le tapis. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, ses genoux remontés sur sa poitrine secouée par les sanglots.

Elle ressentait un énorme vide en elle. Quelque chose s'était une fois de plus définitivement brisée en elle. Le destin n'avait-il pas assez gâché sa vie ? Non ce n'était pas le destin. C'était Emma. Emma était la seule responsable. Tout cela était de sa faute, comme la mort de Daniel avait été celle de sa mère. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, plus fort et cette fois ce n'était pas le bonheur qui provoquait ces battements mais sa vieille amie la haine, son amie la plus fidèle la vengeance. A cet instant elle aurait voulu refermer ses mains autour du cou de cette imbécile et serrer, serrer jusqu'à ce que le sang ne puisse plus circuler, jusqu'à ce que la vie disparaisse de son regard, jusqu'à ce que sa respiration devienne impossible.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et elle réalisa. Non. Ce n'était pas ça qu'elle désirait. Ce n'était pas la mort de la sauveuse dont elle rêvait. C'était juste les bras de Robin autour d'elle. Les yeux de Robin plongés dans les siens. Les lèvres de Robin pressés contre sa bouche. C'était lui qu'elle voulait, uniquement lui. Il était son âme-sœur. Celui qui lui était destiné et pourtant elle venait de le perdre à jamais. Elle repensa à ces instants passés avec lui et elle voulut disparaître. Elle voulut mourir pour ne plus ressentir le désespoir qui lui serrait la gorge et lui donnait la nausée. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Elle ne pouvait même pas se battre pour cet homme. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Il avait retrouvé sa femme, la mère de son fils et elle tenait trop à lui pour ne pas lui laisser le droit de profiter de ce bonheur. Il avait finalement le droit à une seconde chance et contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu croire ce ne serait pas grâce à elle.

**OQOQ**

Robin remonta la couverture et laissa sa main glisser tendrement dans ses cheveux. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre que tout cela ne soit qu'un énième rêve comme il en avait tant fait toutes ces années. Ses doigts frôlèrent le visage endormi de sa femme. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'elle était réellement vivante, qu'elle était bien là, auprès de lui, tenant son fils dans ses bras. Il aurait dû être le plus heureux des hommes à cet instant mais quelque chose au fond de lui le rendait mal à l'aise.

Il caressa une dernière fois sa longue chevelure brune puis se releva. Une fois l'émotion passée, ses pensées s'étaient immédiatement portées sur Regina. Il s'était retourné et elle avait disparue. Elle s'était comme évaporée. Une sorte de culpabilité était née en lui. Il se sentait à la fois coupable d'avoir pu éprouver des sentiments pour une autre femme alors que la sienne venait de réapparaitre en chair et en os dans sa vie mais il se sentait également coupable par rapport à Regina. Il avait compris à quel point cela avait été dur pour elle d'oser s'ouvrir à lui et il avait l'impression de l'avoir trahis malgré lui. Le voleur se passa une main lasse sur le visage et se laissa tomber sur le tronc d'arbre devant le feu.

La lumière des flammes éclaira brièvement son avant-bras et ses yeux se fixèrent sur son tatouage. Les mots de la reine lui revinrent en tête et il sentit son cœur se serrer. Destinés à être ensemble. Il l'avait cru immédiatement lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté la façon dont Tinkerbell l'avait guidé jusqu'à lui des années auparavant. Il l'avait cru parce qu'il avait instantanément ressentit cette connexion entre eux dans la forêt enchantée et même dans ce nouveau monde alors qu'il avait perdu ses souvenirs. Oui, il le savait Regina était la femme à laquelle il était destiné pourtant il aimait Marianne. Il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer malgré sa disparition.

Il ramassa un morceau de bois mort et le jeta rageusement dans le feu. Le choix qu'il allait devoir faire lui paraissait impossible. Il ne se sentait pas capable de choisir entre les deux femmes. Entre la femme qu'il avait aimé toutes ces années, la mère de son fils et la femme qui était tout simplement son âme-sœur. Il ne s'en sentait pas la force. Il repensa à toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé coute que coute avec Marianne puis à la façon dont Regina l'avait laissé détruire le mur infranchissable qu'elle s'était construit pour ne plus avoir à souffrir. « _Je n'aurais jamais pensé vivre ça…_ », il revoyait ses yeux embuées de larme, il revoyait son sourire, il revoyait toute la fragilité que lui seul était autorisé à voir chez elle et il eut la soudaine envie de courir jusqu'à chez elle, de la prendre dans ses bras, de la serrer le plus fort possible contre lui. Il esquissa un mouvement mais la réalité vint le frapper de nouveau. Non il ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas avec le retour de Marianne. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner pour la seconde fois. Elle ne le méritait pas. Il était tellement heureux de l'avoir retrouvé mais l'espace d'une seconde il pensa que tout aurait été plus simple si Emma ne l'avait pas ramené avec elle. Il se frappa le front avec le poing. Comment pouvait-il avoir de telles pensées ? Il n'en avait pas le droit, c'était indigne de lui !


	2. Chapter 2

Regina reposa son téléphone sur la table et le repoussa loin d'elle. Le visage d'Henry n'avait eu de cesse d'apparaître sur l'écran depuis les premières heures du jour. Elle se sentait coupable de l'ignorer ainsi en sachant que son fils devait être particulièrement inquiet pour elle mais elle n'avait pas envie de parler. Elle voulait juste qu'on la laisse tranquille, elle voulait juste oublier. Oublier ces moments de bonheur, ces moments où pour la première fois depuis Daniel elle avait cru en un avenir heureux. Une larme s'échappa silencieusement de sa pupille et termina sa course dans sa tasse de thé. Elle observa le liquide ondulé légèrement à la surface et repoussa la tasse. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle l'avait préparé, depuis la veille elle n'avait pu avaler quoi que ce soit. La nausée lui serrait la gorge et même une gorgée d'eau finissait inlassablement par ressortir.

La jeune femme resserra le col de son peignoir et laissa son regard errer sans but sur la cuisine. Le chauffage était monté au maximum et pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Elle avait l'horrible impression d'être vide. Elle se sentait totalement perdue et son esprit semblait tourner au ralenti. Elle plongea sa tête entre ses mains et inspira profondément. Comment était-il possible de souffrir autant pour un homme qu'elle ne fréquentait que depuis quelques jours. Comment avait-elle pu croire une seule seconde qu'elle avait droit à ça ? Les méchants n'ont jamais de fin heureuse. Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? Blanche ! C'était de sa faute, avec ses longues phrases sur l'espoir et la possibilité d'une seconde chance, d'un avenir meilleur. Comment avait-elle pu écouter cette idiote ? Elle lui avait fait croire à des choses absolument absurdes et aujourd'hui elle était complètement anéantie.

Son téléphone sonna une fois de plus et elle se retint de le jeter contre le mur. Elle ne voulait pas les entendre, elle ne voulait pas voir la pitié dans leurs regards. Elle ne voulait pas de leur excuses, elle ne voulait pas de leur compassion. Elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir affaire à eux. Elle ne voulait plus jamais les revoir. Toutes cette foutue famille qui n'avait eu de cesse de lui pourrir la vie. D'abord Daniel, puis Henry et maintenant Robin, quand allaient ils s'arrêter ? Arrêter de la rendre misérable et de lui ôter tout droit au bonheur.

La reine se releva difficilement, elle avait l'impression de supporter le poids de tous les malheurs du monde sur ses épaules. Alors qu'elle s'avançait dans le hall en direction des escaliers, un bruit sourd raisonna plusieurs fois contre la porte d'entrée. Elle secoua la tête et décida d'ignorer la visite, peu importe qui cela pouvait bien être. La jeune femme posa la main sur la rampe d'escalier et monta les deux premières marches.

« Maman c'est moi ! Allez ouvres je sais que tu es là ! », s'exclama Henry à travers la porte.

Regina s'arrêta immédiatement et elle sentit une boule se former dans son estomac. Elle aurait voulu lui ouvrir, le laisser entrer et le serrer dans ses bras mais d'un autre côté elle n'avait pas envie de parler de Robin. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait et le formuler à haute voix ne ferait que rendre les choses encore plus réelles et elle ne pourrait pas le supporter. Sans un bruit elle se laissa glisser contre la rampe et s'assit sur une des marches.

« Maman s'il te plait laisses moi entrer ! », supplia le jeune garçon.

Les larmes lui montèrent de nouveau aux yeux et elle pressa violement sa main sur sa bouche pour empêcher les sanglots de franchir ses lèvres.

« Regina ouvres où je défonce la porte ! », menaça une voix qui provoqua chez elle une colère intense.

La reine bondit sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit brutalement et se retrouva nez à nez avec Emma. Comment osait-elle venir ici après ce qu'elle avait fait ? Regina sentit sa respiration se faire de plus en plus rapide et la haine s'insinua en elle. Sa main se mit à trembler et sans qu'elle puisse se contrôler plus longtemps elle la gifla avec toute la force dont elle était capable.

Emma sous le choc porta la main à sa joue et recula d'un pas, chancelante.

« Maman ! », s'insurgea Henry mais la blonde le coupa en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Laisses je…je l'ai mérité ! », souffla la jeune femme en relevant les yeux vers la reine.

Regina était restée interdite, surprise par son propre geste. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larme et elle sentit la noirceur envahir son cœur à nouveau.

« Regina… », tenta Emma en avançant prudemment.

« Non ! », lâcha la reine à demi-mot. « Non ! », hurla t'elle ses yeux brûlant de rage. « Ne m'approche pas ! », cria t'elle en pointant un doigt menaçant vers elle. « Ne t'adresse plus jamais à moi ! Je ne veux plus te voir, je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Tu en as déjà fait assez comme ça ! Je ne veux pas de tes excuses ni celle de ta mère ! », cracha-t-elle avec véhémence. Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi où je te jure la prochaine fois je te laisserais plus qu'une marque sur la joue ! », la menaça t'elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Emma écarquilla les yeux mais eu l'intelligence de se taire.

« Maman… », souffla Henry en tendant une main vers elle.

Regina secoua négativement la tête et fit quelques pas en arrière.

« Pas…pas aujourd'hui Henry…Je suis désolée… », répondit elle les larmes roulant sur ses joues tandis qu'elle refermait la porte sur eux.

**OQOQ**

Une main glissant tendrement dans ses cheveux le fit sursauter. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et réalisa qu'il s'était endormi contre le tronc d'arbre en face du feu désormais éteint.

« Marianne ! », souffla t'il paniqué, les souvenirs de la veille lui revenant en mémoire. Et si cela n'avait été qu'un rêve ?

« Hey…calmes toi, je suis là ! », répondit la douce voix de sa femme à côté de lui.

Robin tourna la tête dans sa direction et se sentit immédiatement soulagé lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. La jeune femme lui adressa un large sourire et posa une main sur sa joue. Il la dévisagea longuement. Après tout ce temps les traits de son visage s'étaient petit à petit effacés de sa mémoire, ne lui laissant que le souvenir de sensations, de sentiments, de ressentis. Il l'a vit s'approcher lentement de ses lèvres et il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un geste de recul.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », souffla Marianne en arquant un sourcil, une ombre de tristesse traversant son regard.

Robin entrouvrit les lèvres mais les mots lui manquaient. Il avait espéré si longtemps ce moment, il s'était imaginé cette scène des milliers de fois et pourtant il se sentait terriblement mal au fond de lui.

« Robin…c'est moi mon amour…n'ait pas peur, plus rien ne pourra nous séparer désormais… », le rassura t'elle en caressant doucement sa joue.

L'homme ferma les yeux et tenta de profiter de ce contact. Il s'efforça de sourire mais il n'arrivait pas à ressentir les émotions qu'il pensait devoir avoir dans un tel moment. Il aurait dû avoir envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser jusqu'à perdre haleine, de lui faire l'amour pendant des heures mais il n'arrivait pas à ressentir tout cela.

« Je sais…Je sais… », dit-il en l'attirant contre lui.

Marianne se blottit instantanément contre lui et il posa sa tête au sommet de son crâne. Il l'entendit soupirer d'aise mais lui ne put s'empêcher de fixer le paysage devant lui. Il aurait dû focaliser toute son attention sur sa femme, profiter de la chaleur de son étreinte et pourtant le visage de Regina n'avait de cesse de lui revenir à l'esprit. La honte et la culpabilité lui serrait le cœur. Il se dégoutait profondément même si sa raison lui criait qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il la pensait morte, il ne pensait jamais la revoir et aujourd'hui il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir réussi à passer à autre chose.

« Marianne ? », souffla t'il prêt à lui parler de Regina.

La jeune femme releva les yeux vers lui, un sourire éclatant sur le visage. Le bonheur qui se reflétait dans ses yeux lui fit perdre le peu de courage qu'il avait encore en lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui en parler maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de la faire souffrir alors qu'elle venait juste de les retrouver lui et son fils. Il se sentait comme le pire des lâches sur cette terre mais il se ravisa.

« Non…rien… », répondit il finalement avant de déposer un léger baiser sur son front.

« Tu m'a tellement manqué… », dit-elle dans un soupire en se serrant encore un peu plus contre lui.

Robin resserra ses bras autour de ses épaules et un sourire triste étira ses lèvres.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi ! », avoua t'il sincèrement tout en sachant que ses mots n'avaient pas la même profondeur que les siens.

Oui elle lui avait manqué. Horriblement. Il s'en était rendu malade pendant des mois lorsqu'il avait appris sa mort. Il en avait presque perdu le goût de vivre et la seule chose qui l'avait fait tenir c'était Roland, rien d'autre. Et puis le temps avait finalement fait son œuvre. Chaque jour elle lui manquait un peu moins, chaque jour il retrouvait un peu plus de sa joie de vivre, jusqu'à ce que la culpabilité et la douleur soient reléguées au silence. Il ne l'avait pas oublié, loin de là. Il repensait à elle à chaque fois qu'il voyait le visage de son fils. Mais avec le temps les moments où il pensait à elle étaient devenus de moins en moins fréquents. Et depuis ces dernières semaines ce n'était plus son visage à elle qui lui apparaissait dans ses moments de doute, dans ces moments où il s'endormait seul devant le feu. Le visage de Regina avait progressivement remplacé le sien et il ressentit une immense culpabilité en y repensant.

**OQOQ**

Regina se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'elle entendit de nouveaux coups frappés à sa porte. Elle gémit et tira la couverture pour se recouvrir complètement le visage. Son esprit était encore complètement embrumé à cause de la poignée de somnifère qu'elle avait ingurgité quelques heures plus tôt. Après s'être assurée qu'Emma et Henry était définitivement partis, la reine était retournée se coucher, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre dans son état. Elle avait pleuré…encore puis les médicaments avaient finalement fait leur effet et elle avait été plongée dans un sommeil sans rêve. Sans souffrance, sans regrets, sans Robin, sans Roland, sans Marianne. Cependant dès qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux toute sa peine avait refait surface sans lui laisser aucun répit. Les coups s'intensifièrent et elle se recouvrit la tête avec son oreiller. Cela ne pouvait pas être Emma, la jeune femme avait surement retenue la leçon. Alors qui d'autre ? Snow ? Archie ? Tink ? Peu importe elle ne voulait voir aucun d'entre eux.

Après quelques minutes les coups cessèrent et elle se sentit soulagée. Qu'ils aillent au diable tous autant qu'ils étaient. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa de nouveau envahir par le désespoir. Au fond d'elle, Regina savait que tout cela ne rimait à rien. Rester seule, allongée dans son lit à ressasser le passer ne l'aiderait pas à aller mieux. Cependant elle n'avait pas envie d'aller mieux, elle n'avait pas envie d'aller de l'avant. Elle n'avait plus envie de rien.

Un bruit provenant du couloir la fit sursauter. Immédiatement elle sentit la colère l'envahir. Qui avait osé ? Qui pouvait être assez fou pour avoir pénétré dans cette maison sans son autorisation ? Elle se redressa brusquement et fit apparaître une boule de feu au creux de sa paume. Les yeux brûlants de rage, elle fixa la poignée de la porte, la regarda s'abaisser et leva le bras prête à faire fuir l'intrus.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et la boule de feu s'évapora en même temps que son cœur loupait un battement.

« Robin… », souffla t'elle totalement pétrifiée.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tout d'abord merci à tous pour vos commentaires et votre soutient ! Je suis vraiment contente qu'elle vous plaise !**

**Et un grand merci à Makiri et Samtigrou pour leurs avis et leurs corrections ! Vous êtes géniales !**

Il s'était éclipsé discrètement, prétextant une course à faire en ville mais le regard que lui avait jeté Petit Jean avait été non équivoque. Le Merry Men savait parfaitement où il allait et le voleur avait pu voir de la désapprobation dans son regard. Robin avait hésité pendant quelques secondes mais finalement il était parti. Il fallait qu'il la voie. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il s'assure qu'elle allait bien ou au moins pas trop mal. Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir, il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il s'était joué d'elle, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se renferme à cause de lui.

Lorsqu'il était enfin arrivé devant sa porte il avait mis plusieurs minutes avant de trouver le courage de frapper. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre et il ne savait pas non plus quoi lui dire. Il se sentait lui-même complètement perdu et l'idée de devoir faire un choix lui paraissait insurmontable_._ Il ne pouvait pas les abandonner, ni elle, ni Marianne et pourtant il devait arrêter de se voiler la face. Il devait choisir.

Il avait insisté encore et encore, tapant toujours un peu plus fort contre le chêne mais elle n'avait pas répondu. Elle était là à n'en pas douter. Sa voiture était garée dans l'allée et la clé qu'elle laissait habituellement cachée derrière le volet ne s'y trouvait pas. Il avait réfléchit quelques instants puis avait décidé de faire le tour de la maison. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen d'entrer, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de lui parler les yeux dans les yeux. En voyant l'immense arbre dont les branches touchaient le rebord d'une fenêtre entre-ouverte à l'étage, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde et il l'avait escaladé. Sans faire de bruit il s'était introduit dans ce qui devait sans aucun doute être la chambre d'Henry et il s'était dirigé vers le couloir.

L'appréhension qu'il ressentait avait grandi à mesure qu'il s'était avancé dans le couloir, guidé par son instinct, jusqu'à une porte fermée. Il pouvait sentir son parfum dans l'air. Il aimait cette odeur, il aimait plonger dans son cou et respirer jusqu'à en perdre la tête. Ce souvenir lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche. Plus jamais il n'aurait le droit de profiter de cette chose qu'il aimait tant. Ce privilège lui avait été enlevé dès le moment où Marianne s'était jetée dans ses bras chez Granny.

Debout devant la porte, il prit une profonde inspiration et abaissa la poignée. L'image qui s'offrit à lui, lui brisa littéralement le cœur. Elle était là, assise sur son lit, les lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux rougis, une immense tristesse se reflétant sur son visage. Le ton de sa voix lorsqu'elle prononça son nom lui fit froid dans le dos. Elle semblait si fragile, si bouleversée, si perdue.

Après avoir surmonté le choc d'une telle apparition, Regina baissa les yeux et remonta la couverture sur sa poitrine. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit comme ça. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente coupable par rapport à elle. Elle ne voulait pas le regarder. Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder sans prendre le risque de s'effondrer de nouveau. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit toute sa peine, qu'il voit tout son désespoir. Elle aurait préféré qu'il se contente de l'ignorer. Elle aurait préféré qu'il oublie tous les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se blâme pour cette situation. Elle voulait juste qu'il aille de l'avant même si pour cela il devait la laisser derrière lui.

« Tu ne devrais pas être ici… » souffla -t-elle ses yeux rivés sur la fenêtre.

Malgré la douceur de sa voix, Robin eu l'impression de recevoir une gifle en plein visage. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de réaction. Si la situation avait été inversée, il aurait probablement éprouvé de la colère, de la jalousie. Et même si cela aurait pu sembler égoïste, il se serait battue pour elle, il l'aurait sans aucun doute suppliée de ne pas le laisser. Il l'observa quelques instants, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle semblait avoir fait le choix pour eux. Elle semblait penser qu'il se devait de choisir Marianne**.**

Sans un mot, il s'avança doucement vers le lit et s'y assit. Il pencha légèrement la tête, cherchant à accrocher son regard mais elle continuait de fixer un point imaginaire. Il déglutit difficilement et leva la main en direction de son visage.

« Ne… » tenta-t-elle de protester, mais le reste des mots moururent dans sa gorge lorsque sa main chaude se posa contre sa joue.

La reine ferma les yeux et se mordit intensément la lèvre pour empêcher les sanglots de s'échapper de sa gorge. Inconsciemment elle pencha également la tête, appréciant le contact de sa paume sur sa peau.

« Je suis désolé Regina…tellement désolé… » chuchota-t-il lui-même au bord des larmes.

La voir dans cet état le dévastait totalement. Il se détestait profondément. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée qu'elle souffre par sa faute. Sans écouter sa raison, il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle jusqu'à ce que son front frôle le sien. Son pouce glissa tendrement sur sa pommette tandis que son autre main se crispait sur la couverture qui recouvrait ses jambes.

En le sentant si proche, Regina ouvrit les yeux et posa ses mains sur son torse pour l'empêcher de venir plus près. C'était une véritable torture pour elle. Elle dû lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas presser ses lèvres contre les siennes et pour ne pas se blottir contre lui.

« Ne le sois pas…Ce n'est pas ta faute…Tu dois faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ta famille…Roland a besoin de sa mère… » dit-elle à contrecœur mais le plus sincèrement du monde en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Oh Regina… » gémit-il en laissait sa main remonter dans ses cheveux, l'attirant vers lui pour lui déposer un long baiser sur le front.

Les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer lui avait littéralement transpercé le cœur. Contrairement à ce que les autres pouvaient bien raconter sur son compte, il savait que tout était faux. Elle avait changé. Elle était tellement merveilleuse. Lui seul était autorisé à voir sous le masque de mépris et d'indifférence. C'était cette Regina qu'il avait toujours vue, c'était avec cette Regina qu'il voulait passer ses journées et ses nuits. Il ferma les yeux et accentua la pression de ses lèvres sur sa peau. Il respira profondément l'odeur de ses cheveux et l'espace d'un instant il en oublia Marianne. Il laissa son visage glisser lentement contre le sien et lorsque ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes, il fût brusquement ramené à la réalité par la main de Regina sur sa bouche.

« Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles… » souffla t- elle baissant la tête, esquivant le baiser qu'elle désirait pourtant tellement, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues .

Si proche d'elle, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il n'arrivait plus à raisonner en honnête homme. Son parfum l'enivrait totalement et le retour de Marianne ne semblait plus être qu'un rêve lointain. Il secoua la tête pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées. Des deux, Regina était sans aucun doute la plus forte, lui se sentait incapable de gérer la situation.

« Je ne voulais pas que les choses se passent comme ça… » dit-il en lui relevant le menton afin de plonger son regard dans le sien.

Un sourire triste étira les lèvres de la reine. Il était sincère, terriblement sincère et elle le savait. Elle le sentait tellement tiraillé, tellement mal. C'était à elle de prendre cette décision. C'était à elle de tout faire pour qu'il retrouve le bonheur qui lui avait été enlevé des années auparavant, quitte à mettre elle-même un terme à leur histoire.

« Je sais… » souffla- t-elle en posant à son tour sa main sur sa joue.

« Ca va aller tu verras…Maintenant pars ! Va retrouver ta femme et ton fils ! C'est ta seconde chance, ne la laisse pas passer…» dit-elle finalement en le repoussant doucement.

Il n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard du sien. Il n'arrivait pas à partir. C'était trop douloureux. Il esquissa un nouveau geste vers elle mais elle secoua négativement la tête. C'était trop tard, il l'avait perdue. Sans un mot il se redressa. Il recula le plus lentement possible pour profiter encore un peu de sa présence. Il n'était pas capable de détacher ses yeux de la jeune femme. Il savait au plus profond de lui-même qu'elle était celle qu'il aurait dû choisir. Mais Regina avait fait le choix pour lui, bien avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il devrait en faire un. Elle avait très certainement fait le choix pour lui, à l'instant même où elle avait vu Marianne. Il laissa son regard glisser une dernière fois sur elle tout en sachant que, plus jamais, elle ne l'autoriserait à voir la femme qui se cachait sous un masque de froideur.

Regina ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme définitivement derrière lui. Elle se mordit la lèvre et se laissa retomber en arrière sur le lit. C'était terminé. Tout était terminé.

**OQOQ**

Le lendemain, Regina ouvrit la porte d'entrée et fût immédiatement aveuglée par les rayons du soleil se reflétant sur une énorme couche de neige. En une seule nuit, il devait être tombé une vingtaine de centimètres à vue d'œil. Dans cette partie du monde, les hivers étaient réputés pour être particulièrement rigoureux ,mais en trente ans, la jeune femme n'avait jamais vu un changement de température aussi soudain. Une légère brise s'immisça dans son cou et elle eut l'impression d'être instantanément glacée jusqu'aux os. La reine frissonna de la tête aux pieds et fit un tour de plus avec son écharpe.

Étrangement, la discussion avec Robin semblait lui avoir fait du bien, même si le désespoir lui serrait toujours la gorge. Elle devait aller de l'avant, pour lui, pour Henry. Elle devait retrouver ses anciennes habitudes pour ne pas sombrer définitivement dans la folie. Rapidement elle se retrouva devant le Granny's et y pénétra. Immédiatement toutes les discussions s'arrêtèrent et elle put sentir tous les regards se tourner vers elle. Cet endroit la ramena instantanément à cette horrible soirée où tous ses espoirs avaient été anéantis. Mais elle s'efforça de garder un visage de marbre, les yeux rivés sur le comptoir.

« Un café serré ! », ordonna-t-elle froidement à la serveuse.

Les conversations reprirent dans son dos mais les éclats de voix avaient laissé place à des chuchotements. La jeune femme serra les dents. Elle savait parfaitement de quoi ils parlaient et elle fit un effort surhumain pour garder son calme.

« Regina… », souffla une voix derrière elle.

La reine ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour ne pas laisser sa colère éclater.

« Mademoiselle Blanchard ! Le temps s'est un peu rafraichi vous ne trouvez pas ? », répondit elle innocemment en se retournant, un large sourire hypocrite étirant ses lèvres.

Mary-Margaretcligna plusieurs fois des yeux et sembla rester sans voix. La serveuse en face d'elle s'était comme figée, craignant sans doute le retour de l'Evil Queen.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Ce café ne va pas se faire tout seul ! », cracha-t-elle cinglante.

La jeune femme s'empourpra et bégaya quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de se diriger au pas de course vers la cuisine. Regina grimaça et garda les yeux rivés droit devant elle. Elle pria intérieurement pour que le princesseait saisi le message et retourne d'où elle venait. Elle n'avait aucune envie de parler avec elle. Elle n'avait plus aucune envie d'avoir affaire à cette famille et le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour éviter de leur arracher tour à tour le cœur, était de les ignorer complètement. De les garder à distance comme elle aurait dû le faire depuis le début.

« Regina tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? », demanda la princesse en fronçant les sourcils.

La reine tourna doucement la tête vers elle, le visage de marbre.

« Si tu veux profiter de cette larve que tu viens de mettre au monde, je te conseille de déguerpir dans la seconde ! », la menaça-t-elle froidement.

Mary-Margaret devint livide et recula de quelques pas. Au même instant, Tink sortit des toilettes et un large sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'elle aperçut Regina. Avec sa fraicheur habituelle, elle les rejoignit mais son expression s'assombrit dès qu'elle perçut le malaise entre les deux femmes_._

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? », demanda-t-elle en les regardant tour à tour.

« Ne fais pas ça Regina… », supplia Mary-Margaret en secouant négativement la tête.

« Regina ? », s'inquiéta la fée en posant une main sur son bras.

Immédiatement la reine la repoussa violemment, un air de dégout sur le visage.

« Ne me touches plus jamais ! », persifla-t-elle en serrant les dents. La fureur se lisant clairement dans ses yeux.

« Comment ai-je pu être assez stupide pour vous croire ? Pour vous écouter toutes les deux ?! », ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel tandis qu'ils s'emplissaient à nouveau de larmes.

La reine serra les poings avec tant de force qu'elle sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer au creux de sa paume malgré l'épaisseur de ses gants de cuir. Elle ne voulait pas craquer à nouveau. Elle ne voulait surtout pas craquer devant tous ceuxqui avaient prétendus être de son côté. Elle voulait simplement reprendre la vie qu'elle menait avant qu'Emma Swan ne débarque à Storybrooke. Elle voulait retrouver ces années où tout paraissait si simple. Ces années où il n'y avait qu'elle et Henry, et personne d'autre.

« Regina je suis tellement désolée…Il faut qu'on en parle, tu ne peux pas simplement faire comme si rien ne s'était passé…souviens-toi de ce qui s'est passé après Daniel… », dit Mary-Margaret ses yeux s'embuant également de larmes.

« Je t'interdis de prononcer son nom ! », tonna-t-elle en pointant un doigt menaçant vers elle.

La reine la fusilla du regard pendant de longues secondes, puis un sourire sans joie étira ses lèvres. Bien sûr ! La princesse ne s'inquiétait pas pour elle, la seule chose qu'elle craignait réellement, c'était de devoir à nouveau subir les foudres de l'Evil Queen rien de plus.

« Rassures toi, je n'ai pas l'intention de toucher à ta petite famille si c'est cela qui t'inquiète ! Saches simplement qu'à partir de maintenant il n'y a plus de Regina ! », déclara-t-elle glaciale.

« Pour vous tous ça sera désormais Madame Mills, et si j'étais à votre place, je m'en tiendrais strictement aux règles de savoir-vivre à l'avenir ! », conseilla-t-elle froidement aux deux femmes avant de lancer un regard vers la table où se trouvaient David et Hook.

La serveuse déposa le café ainsi que la note sur le comptoir. Regina prit le gobelet et fit glisser l'addition en direction de Mary-Margaret.

« C'est pour elle ! », dit-elle en adressant un sourire forcé à la princesse avant de tourner les talons et de faire claquer la porte du restaurant derrière elle.


	4. Chapter 4

En début d'après-midi, Robin revint au campement les bras chargés de paquets. Avec le soudain changement de temps, les couvertures et les vêtements chauds avaient commencé à manquer. Bien qu'il ne possédait pas d'argent de ce monde, il avait tout de même réussi à négocier avec la vendeuse. Elle avait accepté de lui offrir ce dont il avait besoin et en contrepartie, ses hommes et lui devraient l'aider à faire quelques travaux chez elle. Après avoir fait ce compromis il avait arpenté les différents rayons à la recherche de vêtements pour Marianne.

Avec ce froid, il lui fallait quelque chose de plus chaud que sa robe en lin et sa cape usée par le temps. Après de longues minutes d'hésitation, il s'était enfin décidé pour un pantalon en jeans ainsi qu'un épais pull de laine grise. La vendeuse, qui s'était très certainement rendu compte de son désarroi face aux différents chiffres inscrits sur les étiquettes, était venue l'aider. Et après qu'il lui eut exposé la situation, elle avait ajouté des sous-vêtements, une paire de chaussettes ainsi qu'un manteau particulièrement rembourré. A cela s'était ajouté une paire de bottines montantes.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, le regard de Robin avait été attiré par une robe noire posée sur un mannequin dans l'entrée. Il avait admiré l'incroyable façon qu'elle avait de mettre en valeur la taille et le décolleté. Il avait fermé les yeux, et l'image de Regina la portant s'était imposée à lui. Il s'était imaginé la façon dont le tissu, lui collant presque à la peau, aurait moulé ses formes si désirables. La façon dont il aurait fait lentement descendre la fermeture éclair dans son dos tandis que ses lèvres auraient délicatement glissé jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine. Il avait soupiré lorsque la petite voix dans sa tête lui avait dit que cela ne pourrait plus jamais se reproduire. Il ne devait plus penser à elle de cette façon, il ne devait plus penser à elle du tout.

Lorsqu'il pénétra sous sa toile de tente, Robin y découvrit Marianne endormie, emmitouflée dans plusieurs couvertures. Ne voulant pas la réveiller, il déposa les paquets dans un coin et s'apprêtait à ressortir.

« Reste… », souffla-t-elle en agrippant son coude.

Robin resta un moment immobile, les yeux rivés sur l'extérieur sans savoir ce qu'il devait réellement faire. Il sentit sa femme bouger derrière lui et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se retourner, elle enlaçait déjà sa taille, sa tête reposant contre son dos. Il ferma les yeux et déglutit difficilement lorsque les mains de Marianne glissèrent sur son torse. D'un côté, il aurait aimé se laisser aller et la prendre dans ses bras mais de l'autre, il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre complètement. Il ne voulait pas lui faire l'amour alors que Regina hantait encore ses pensées. Il ne voulait pas partager ce genre de moment avec elle alors qu'il pensait à une autre femme. Marianne ne méritait pas cela.

« Tiens regarde, je t'ai ramené de nouveaux vêtements… », dit-il en se dégageant de son étreinte pour attraper les paquets.

« J'espère qu'ils ne seront pas trop grands, la vendeuse m'a aidé à choisir, elle faisait à peu près la même taille que toi, donc nous nous sommes basés sur ses mensurations mais on ne sait jamais. Tu devrais les essayer. Si ça ne va pas, elle m'a dit que je pourrais revenir faire un échange… », lâcha t-il d'une seule traite, sans jamais poser son regard sur elle.

« Robin… », soupira-t-elle dans son dos.

L'homme se tut immédiatement mais ne se retourna pas. Il ne voulait pas faire face à la déception et au chagrin qu'il pourrait lire dans ses yeux. Il la rendait malheureuse. Il en avait conscience et il se détestait pour cela. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à faire semblant. Il n'arrivait pas à faire comme si Regina n'avait jamais fait partie de sa vie

« Robin regarde-moi s'il te plait ! », le supplia-t-elle en posant une main sur son bras.

Le voleur grimaça discrètement puis se tourna vers elle sans un mot. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens et il sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon amour ? », demanda-t-elle en posant ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage.

Robin posa ses mains sur sa taille et baissa le regard. Il devait trouver le courage de lui parler de Regina. De lui dire ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Il devait lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour cela. Qu'il l'avait choisie, elle. Pourtant ces derniers mots sonnaient comme un mensonge dans son esprit.

« Je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. Je sais que cela doit être déroutant pour toi. Tu as passé des années à penser que j'étais morte… Enfin d'un certain point de vu je l'étais mais on doit laisser toute cette histoire derrière nous maintenant. Le destin nous a offert une seconde chance… », dit-elle un sourire plein d'espoir éclairant son visage.

« Marianne…je… », commença-t-il la gorge sèche avant d'être interrompu par une tornade brune qui s'engouffrait sous la tente.

« Papa regarde! Je l'ai retrouvé ! », s'exclama Roland en agitant frénétiquement sa peluche en forme de singe devant son nez.

Robin jeta un regard furtif à sa femme avant de reporter son attention sur son fils. Il lui devait des explications mais il fût soulagé d'avoir été interrompu.

« Ah tu vois, il ne fallait pas t'inquiéter. Je t'avais bien dit qu'elle ne devait pas être loin ! », répondit le voleur en ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux du petit garçon.

L'enfant acquiesça, un large sourire sur les lèvres avant d'agiter la peluche devant le visage de sa mère.

« T'as vu? Il s'appelle Rafiki ! C'est Regina qui me l'a donné ! », expliqua t-il fièrement.

Robin vit immédiatement le visage de Marianne s'assombrir.

« Regina ? Tu veux dire la méchante reine ? », demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Papa dit qu'on ne doit pas l'appeler comme ça ! », s'insurgea le petit garçon en se tournant vers son père à la recherche de son approbation.

Le regard de Marianne se tourna immédiatement vers Robin qui déglutit difficilement.

« Tu le laisses jouer avec quelque chose qui vient de l'Evil Queen ? Il pourrait très bien être ensorcelé ! C'est peut être dangereux ! Qui sait de quoi elle est capable ! Roland, donne-moi ça ! Je t'en trouverais un autre ! », s'exclama-t-elle en voulant reprendre la peluche.

L'enfant secoua négativement la tête et serra le singe contre lui.

« Non c'est à moi ! », protesta-t-il avec force.

« Marianne, laisse…je t'assure que Regina ne ferait aucun mal à Roland. Ce n'est qu'une peluche il n'y a rien à craindre ! », affirma-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

« Je préfère quand on est avec Regina ! », bougonna l'enfant en lançant un regard mauvais à sa mère.

La jeune femme ouvrit largement la bouche et un air de profond dégout mêlé de tristesse sembla se dessiner sur son visage. Robin ferma les yeux et grimaça.

« Roland ! », le gronda-t-il en lui secouant le bras. Mais le mal était déjà fait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? », demanda-t-elle avec véhémence.

A cet instant Robin eu l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Il ne voulait pas que les choses se passent ainsi. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'apprenne de cette façon. Il entrouvrit les lèvres mais les mots lui manquaient.

« Marianne je…laisse-moi t'expliquer… », souffla-t-il finalement en tendant la main dans sa direction.

Ils se connaissaient depuis des années et il savait que Marianne avait toujours su lire en lui. Elle avait senti la distance qui s'était installée entre eux et à n'en pas douter, elle allait faire le lien avec ce que Roland venait de dire.

« Non ! », souffla-t-elle en plongeant sa tête entre ses mains. « Je ne peux pas y croire ! », ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Marianne attends ! », s'exclama-t-il alors qu'elle disparaissait derrière le rideau de la tente.

« Marianne ! », cria-t-il en sortant à son tour. Mais elle s'était déjà mise à courir en direction de la forêt.

**OQOQ**

Cette fois, lorsque Henry s'était présenté à sa porte, avec un paquet de chips monstrueux et tout un tas de DVD, Regina n'avait pas eu la force de le repousser. A la façon dont il lui jetait des regards en coin, la reine savait qu'il devait avoir appris ce qu'il s'était déroulé le matin même au Granny's. Mais il n'en avait pas dit un mot. Il n'avait même pas essayé de parler de Robin et elle lui en était profondément reconnaissante.

A demi-allongée sur le canapé, Regina grimaça et plongea sa tête entre ses mains, lorsque pour la centième fois au moins, l'homme à l'écran enfonça un couteau dans la tête d'un zombie.

« Et Bam ! », s'exclama l'adolescent, assis par terre juste devant elle, en plongeant sa main dans le paquet de chips.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et pour la première fois depuis le retour de Marianne, un rire réussit à sortir de sa gorge.

« Tu ne pouvais vraiment pas mettre quelque chose de plus culturel ou au moins quelque chose où personne ne se fait étriper toutes les trente secondes ? », dit-elle en lui passant affectueusement une main dans les cheveux.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules mais il était bien trop concentré sur l'écran pour lui répondre. En voyant une jeune femme se faire littéralement dévorée vivante, Regina soupira et laisser retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller. Cette série était peut être particulièrement atroce mais c'était avec elle que son fils avait eu envie de la regarder. Même s'il n'avait rien dit à ce sujet, la reine savait parfaitement qu'il était venu pour la soutenir, pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Sa présence lui faisait chaud au cœur et elle avait l'impression de se sentir mieux.

Lorsque la musique du générique de fin raisonna dans la pièce, Regina pria intérieurement pour que Henry soit à court d'épisodes. L'adolescent posa le paquet de chips par terre et s'avança à quatre pattes vers le lecteur DVD. La jeune femme soupira en pensant qu'elle allait encore devoir subir cinquante minutes de morceaux de cervelles et de tripes en tout genre, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque. Elle l'observa sortir le disque et attraper une nouvelle boîte. Alors qu'il allait insérer le DVD dans le lecteur, il se ravisa au dernier moment et il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.  
Lorsqu'il tourna la tête dans sa direction et qu'elle croisa son regard, elle comprit immédiatement qu'il allait aborder un sujet dont elle ne voulait pas parler.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends, je veux voir la suite ! », mentit elle pour couper court à toute tentative de discussion douloureuse.

Henry soupira et se leva. Il reposa la boîte contenant le disque sur le coin du meuble de télévision et s'avança vers elle, l'air grave. Regina détourna les yeux mais se redressa afin de lui laisser une place sur le canapé. Lorsqu'il posa une main sur la sienne, Regina sentit les larmes lui monter immédiatement aux yeux bien qu'il n'ait encore rien dit.

« Comment tu te sens ? », demanda-t-il finalement en se penchant légèrement pour capter son regard.

Regina ferma les yeux pour empêcher une larme de s'échapper de sa pupille et elle secoua silencieusement la tête.

« Henry…non… », le supplia-t-elle en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

« Tu dois en parler maman, tu ne dois pas tout garder pour toi ! », dit il en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

« Je ne peux pas Henry…ça fait trop mal… », répondit elle en laissant sa tête reposer contre la sienne, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

« Tu sais ce dont tu m'as parlé, de ce que tu ressentais quand je ne voulais plus te parler, quand je ne voulais plus rien partager avec toi, c'est ce que je ressens là maintenant ! », avoua-t-il en se redressant pour essuyer les larmes sur la joue de sa mère.

Regina sentit son cœur se briser et les pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité.

« Oh Henry… », souffla-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

« J'aimerais pouvoir te dire ce que je ressens mais je ne veux pas que tu en souffres. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal à cause de moi ! », dit-elle en déposant un baiser au somment de son crâne.

« Je t'aime maman ! », dit il en se serrant un peu plus contre elle.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Henry ! », répondit elle en retour.

Regina ferma les yeux et profita de cet instant si privilégié avec son fils. Il était le seul à pouvoir atténuer sa peine et son amour était désormais tout ce qui comptait pour elle.

« Bon alors, on se le fait ce nouvel épisode ? », proposa-t-elle finalement avec le sourire.


	5. Chapter 5

Robin avait hésité à courir après sa femme mais il s'était ravisé. Il ne se sentait pas prêt pour une confrontation. Pas après la façon dont les choses avaient été dîtes. Avant tout, il devait faire le point. Il devait accepter le choix qui avait été le sien, ou plutôt le choix que Regina l'avait encouragé à faire. La tristesse et la colère se mêlèrent dans son esprit et il avait de plus en plus de mal à gérer ses émotions. Le voleur se mit à faire les cent pas au milieu du campement, cherchant un moyen de réparer ses erreurs, un moyen d'oublier Regina et de reconstruire au mieux sa relation avec Marianne.

De toute sa vie il ne s'était jamais senti aussi lâche, aussi faible. Depuis son enfance il avait toujours été un leader. Celui vers qui les gens se tournaient lorsqu'il s'agissait de prendre une décision difficile. Mais aujourd'hui face à cette situation, il se sentait totalement impuissant. Choisir Marianne était le plus raisonnable. Regina elle-même lui avait fait comprendre. Le conflit qui l'animait atteint soudain son paroxysme. Sans réfléchir, il sera le poing et l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur l'écorce d'un arbre en face de lui.

Immédiatement une douleur aiguë lui remonta dans le bras et il lâcha plusieurs jurons tout en secouant sa main. Lamentable, il était lamentable !

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait mais je suis presque certain que tu n'as aucune chance contre lui ! », s'exclama Petit Jean qui venait de surgir de la forêt les bras remplis de morceaux de bois.

Robin soupira et se laisser tomber sur le tronc en face du feu. Il leva sa main devant lui et admira les dégâts. Il vérifia qu'aucun de ses doigts ne s'était brisé et il fut soulager de les voir tous bouger malgré la douleur qui lui engourdissait presque totalement la main.

« Tu sais, je pense que tu devrais arrêter de te torturer l'esprit. Marianne est vivante et je crois que c'est tout ce qui compte ! », déclara le Merry Men en jetant une bûche dans le feu.

Le voleur se passa sa main valide sur la nuque et baissa la tête. Oui, c'était sans aucun doute tout ce qui aurait compté si Regina n'était pas entrée dans sa vie. Cependant ces dernières semaines, la situation avait évolué et même s'il en souffrait, il ne changerait les choses pour rien au monde. Les moments qu'ils avaient passés tous les deux avaient été magnifiques et il ne voulait pas les oublier.

« Je sais ce que tu penses de Regina, mais tu ne la connais pas, moi si ! », répondit-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

Il l'entendit soupirer et, quelques secondes plus tard, il le sentit s'affaler à ses côtés faisant légèrement trembler le tronc.

« Tu n'as pas vu ce que ses hommes ont fait à Aldertown ! J'ai aidé à enterrer les cadavres qu'ils avaient laissés pourrir en plein soleil. C'est quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais oublier ! », dit-il, la colère se reflétant dans son regard.

« Je sais tout ça…Je sais ce qu'elle était avant. Mais elle n'est plus la même aujourd'hui. Elle n'a plus rien à voir avec la femme malfaisante et sadique que tu me décris. Elle a vaincue Zelena ! Elle nous a tous sauvé ! », répondit-il avec conviction.

« D'ailleurs c'est grâce à elle si tu ne te ballades plus de branches en branches en mangeant tes propres poux ! », tenta-t-il de plaisanter, en donnant un coup d'épaule au Merry Men.

Petit Jean haussa les épaules, visiblement peu convaincu.

« Peut-être bien, mais ça n'excuse pas tout ce qu'elle a fait ! », trancha-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Robin se mordit la lèvre. Il avait toujours su ce que Regina avait fait par le passé. Il savait qu'elle avait commis des actes terribles. Mais il connaissait également les circonstances qui l'avaient conduit à devenir cette femme dévorée par la vengeance.

« Tu te souviens de ce gamin à la bataille de Salerne ? », demanda-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

« Robin, arrête avec cette histoire, ça n'a rien à voir ! », répondit Petit Jean en secouant négativement la tête.

« Il avait quoi treize, quatorze ans ? Quinze maximum ! Tu te souviens de la façon dont il s'était jeté à mes pieds, me suppliant d'épargner sa vie ? Il ne représentait aucune menace. Il était juste devant moi, désarmé, complètement terrorisé ! », continua-t-il à raconter, grimaçant à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

« Arrête ! », lui intima le Merry Men en se levant.

« Non je n'arrêterais pas ! », s'exclama-t-il avec véhémence en se levant à son tour.

« Mon frère venait de se faire tuer sous mes yeux. Il n'avait que dix-sept ans et je n'ai pas su le protéger. Ils l'ont obligé à lécher leurs bottes avant de lui couper la tête ! J'ai vu rouge et j'ai eu envie de les tuer, de les tuer tous sans exception ! J'étais complètement aveuglé par ma soif de vengeance et face à ce gamin sans défense je n'ai pas su me contrôler. Il était avec eux ! Il était dans le camp de ceux qui avait tué mon frère. Je ne pensais plus qu' à ça et je lui ai enfoncé la lame de mon épée dans le cœur. Je l'ai regardé s'écrouler sur le sol et appeler sa mère avant de rendre son dernier souffle ! A aucun moment, je n'ai eu pitié de lui ! J'étais tellement en colère ! », continua-t-il, sa voix se mettant à trembler.

« On peut tous basculer à un moment où à un autre. Tout n'est pas blanc ou noir ! Il y a une part d'obscurité au fond de chacun de nous et parfois on ne peut pas lutter contre tout seul ! », termina-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

Petit Jean baissa les yeux en secouant la tête et resta silencieux quelques secondes.

« Ça n'est arrivé qu'une fois et ensuite tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour te racheter ! », répondit le Merry Men.

« Parce que je suis tombé sur vous! Sur toi, Frère Tuck et les autres. Et que vous m'avez aidé à m'en sortir. Regina n'a eu personne ! », dit il en posant une main sur le bras du colosse.

« Tu l'aimes ? », demanda sèchement Petit Jean.

A cette question, Robin détourna les yeux. Il sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement. Jusqu'à présent, il ne s'était pas réellement posé la question. Il hocha silencieusement la tête et se mordit la lèvre. Au plus profond de lui, il savait qu'il l'aimait. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle à l'instant même où, pour la première fois, elle avait pressé ses lèvres contre les siennes, à l'endroit même où il se trouvait actuellement. Mais il aimait également Marianne. Il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer même si avec le temps, ses sentiments pour elle s'étaient fait moins puissants.Il voulu lui répondre mais les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir de sa gorge. Le formuler à haute voix ne ferait que rendre ses sentiments plus réels alors qu'il devait les faire taire définitivement.

« J'aime Marianne et comme tu l'as dit, c'est tout ce qui compte ! », répondit-il amer avant de s'éloigner.

**OQOQ**

Regina referma la porte derrière son fils. Henry avait réussi à lui redonner le sourire, mais ce dernier s'effaça immédiatement après son départ. Le silence qui régnait désormais dans le manoir la ramena instantanément à sa solitude. L'adolescent l'avait presque suppliée de venir dîner avec lui chez Mary-Margaret mais elle avait refusé. Contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient bien voulu lui faire croire au cours des dernières semaines, elle ne faisait pas partie de cette famille. Quoi qu'ils aient pu dire, ils ne l'avaient jamais considérée comme une des leurs. Ils l'avaient tolérée pendant un temps et finalement, ils avaient récidivé. Ils lui avaient littéralement gâché la vie une nouvelle fois.

Le cœur lourd, la reine monta à l'étage et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. En ouvrant la porte, elle sentit la chaleur de la pièce l'envahir et sa tête se mit à tourner. Chancelante, elle s'avança à l'intérieur et se rattrapa in extremis au lavabo. Ses jambes ne la portaient presque plus et son champ de vision se rétrécit considérablement. Elle ferma les yeux et ses doigts se refermèrent sur le marbre jusqu'à ce que les jointures de ses mains deviennent blanches. La jeune femme s'efforça d'inspirer de grandes bouffées d'air mais ses dernières forces semblaient la quitter. Regina n'avait quasiment rien avalé depuis trois jours et elle commençait à en ressentir les premiers effets.

Elle ne voulait pas se laisser dépérir de la sorte mais elle n'avait plus aucun appétit. Après de longues minutes, son malaise se dissipa enfin. Elle secoua la tête et leva les yeux vers le miroir en face d'elle. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, incapable de reconnaître son propre reflet. Cette pâleur aveuglante, ces yeux creusés par les cernes, cela ne pouvait pas être son visage. Le chagrin qui lui dévorait les entrailles, semblait suinter par tous les pores de sa peau. Elle détourna le regard, dégoutée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Lentement elle retira ses vêtements et s'engouffra dans la douche. Regina frissonna en sentant les premières gouttes d'eau glisser sur son visage puis sur ses épaules. Elle ferma les yeux et se passa les mains dans les cheveux. Elle voulait simplement se détendre, faire disparaître cette tension qui crispait chacun des muscles de son corps. Soudain l'écho lointain d'une voix raisonna dans son esprit. « _Tu sais que plus jamais je ne te laisserai prendre une douche toute seule…_ », lui avait-il dit en pressant son torse contre son dos. Ses mains s'étaient posée sur son estomac tandis qu'il avait laissé sa bouche glisser sensuellement sur sa nuque. Et elle avait ri. Elle avait ri sans aucune retenue, renversant sa tête en arrière, exposant ainsi son cou,qu'il s'était empressé de parsemer de baisers.

Regina enfouit son visage dans ses mains tandis que son dos heurtait le mur de la douche. Elle ne devait plus y penser. Elle devait oublier. Oublier la façon dont il l'avait emprisonné dans ses bras, l'empêchant de se dérober sous ses exquises caresses. La façon dont ses mains s'étaient promenées sur chaque parcelle de son corps, lui donnant l'impression de s'embraser de l'intérieur. La façon dont il avait prononcé son prénom au creux de son oreille alors qu'elle perdait tout contact avec la réalité.

Submergée par une nouvelle vague de tristesse, Regina sentit ses jambes se mettre à trembler. Elle appuya violemment ses mains contre le marbre froid derrière elle et s'y laissa glisser lentement. L'eau ruisselait sur son visage et les larmes vinrent rapidement s'y mêler. Un râle s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se recroquevillait sur elle-même.

Le spectre du souffle chaud de Robin dans son cou la fit frémir. Son corps fût soudainement secoué de sanglots. Pourquoi fallait-il que ces souvenirs emplis de bonheur lui soient si douloureux ? Comment pouvait-elle surmonter cette épreuve alors qu'elle en voulait encore ? Elle voulait que Robin soit de nouveau là, avec elle, ses mains appliquant voluptueusement le gel douche sur son corps, ses doigts s'arrêtant malicieusement sur chacun de ses points les plus sensibles.  
Regina posa sa tête sur ses genoux et se mordit la lèvre. Elle devait le laisser partir. Elle lui avait dit de choisir Marianne parce qu'elle pensait sincèrement que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Mais au fond d'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder espoir. L'espoir qu'il finirait par revenir vers elle malgré tout.


	6. Chapter 6

Regina referma un des nombreux dossiers qui s'étaient entassés sur son bureau au cours des dernières semaines. A croire que pendant qu'elle s'efforçait de trouver un moyen de protéger les habitants de Zelena, ces derniers n'avaient pas oublié de lui envoyer différentes factures et autres demandes totalement invraisemblables. Elle attrapa une lettre et l'ouvrit violemment à l'aide du coupe-papier. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en découvrant le contenu de la demande. Le propriétaire de la grange où Zelena avait ouvert son portail demandait à la marie de lui rembourser les réparations qu'il avait dû effectuer sur le toit. La mort de la sorcière n'avait-il pas été un dédommagement suffisant ?! Elle soupira et déchira la lettre en plusieurs morceaux.

« Crétin ! », jura-t-elle avant de les jeter directement à la poubelle.

Alors qu'elle se laissait aller en arrière sur son fauteuil, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître Emma et David visiblement inquiets.

Regina serra les poings, la colère s'insinuant de nouveau en elle.

« Le maire ne reçoit aucune visite sans rendez-vous. Pour toute demande adressez-vous préalablement à la secrétaire ou envoyez moi un courrier avec accusé de réception. Je me ferai une joie de vous répondre sous peu ! », lâcha-t-elle le visage de marbre, avant de se saisir d'un nouveau dossier.

« Regina tu… », commença Emma en s'approchant du bureau.

La reine releva doucement les yeux vers elle, un sourire hypocrite flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Quelle partie de la phrase n'avez-vous pas saisi Shérif Swan ? », demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

Emma la fixa un instant avant de lever les mains, exaspérée, et de faire demi-tour en soupirant.

« Je t'avais dit que c'était peine perdu ! », s'exclama-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de la reine mais elle fronça les sourcils lorsque David s'approcha de son bureau.

« Regina il se passe des choses dehors ! Des choses étranges ! Je sais ce qui s'est passé avec Robin et j'en suis sincèrement désolé mais on a besoin de ton aide ! », expliqua-t-il sans préambule.

Un sourire sans joie se dessina sur les lèvres de la reine_._ Elle se leva , les mains toujours posées sur le bureau_._

« Tu plaisantes j'espère. Vous avez besoin de mon aide ? Mon aide ! Après tout ce que votre famille m'a fait, vous croyez réellement que j'ai encore envie de vous aider ? Tu devrais déjà être reconnaissant que je n'aie pas choisi de vous tuer tous un par un ! Maintenant partez avant que je ne change d'avis ! », dit-elle calmement ses yeux brûlant pourtant d'une haine sans limite.

David soupira puis frappa violemment du poing sur le bureau.

« Écoute Regina ! Emma t'as déjà dit qu'elle était désolée. Elle ne savait pas qui était cette femme. Elle a seulement cru bien faire en la sauvant ! », plaida-t-il avec conviction.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Toute cette neige ce n'est pas normal ! Il semblerait que seul Storybrooke soit touché par cette tempête. Au-delà de la limite de la ville, il n'y a pas un millimètre de neige. Rien ! », expliqua-t-il avant de lancer un regard à sa fille qui acquiesça silencieusement.

La reine fronça les sourcils un instant. Il était vrai que depuis quelques jours, elle-même avait senti quelque chose d'étrange. Il y avait de la magie dans l'air. Cette neige était étonnamment compacte et les stalactites qui descendaient des toits n'avaient rien de naturel.

« De-hors ! », articula-t-elle froidement.

« S'il arrive quelque chose à qui que ce soit, je t'en tiendrai pour responsable ! », menaça David avant de se reculer en la fusillant du regard.

« Fais donc ça ! », lui lança-t-elle nonchalamment avec un sourire mauvais aux coins des lèvres.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin sortis en ayant claqué intentionnellement la porte, le visage de Regina s'assombrit. Après ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, ils avaient le culot de venir lui demander son aide. Etaient-ils assez crédules pour croire qu'il ne lui faudrait que quelques jours pour leur pardonner de lui avoir, pour la seconde fois, fait perdre l'amour de sa vie. La rage la consuma de nouveau et elle lança une boule de feu dans l'âtre de la cheminée qui s'illumina instantanément.

« Qu'ils aillent tous au diable ! », persiffla-t-elle en se retournant vers la vitre

**OQOQ**

Depuisl'aube, Robin errait dans les rues de la ville. Il n'avait toujours pas eu l'occasion de parler avec Marianne. Cette dernière ne voulait plus lui adresser un seul mot depuis que leur fils avait, par mégarde, mentionné sa relation avec Regina. Lorsque la veille, elle avait enfin daigné revenir au camp à la tombée de la nuit, elle avait envoyé Frère Tuck lui dire de la laisser tranquille. Qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour digérer la nouvelle. Même s'il ressentait le besoin de lui parler, de lui expliquer, il avait promis de respecter sa décision et d'attendre le moment où elle serait prête.

Dès son réveil, Roland lui avait de nouveau demandé quand ils pourraient retourner voir Regina. A bout de nerf, Robin n'avait pas réussi à contenir le chagrin et la colère qui le dévoraient depuis plusieurs jours. Il avait perdu le contrôle et il lui avait crié dessus. Il lui avait crié d'arrêter de poser cette question. Qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dire à sa mère qu'il préférait être avec Regina. Qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais retourner la voir. Alors que les premières larmes avaient perlées aux coins des yeux du petit garçon, Robin s'était immédiatement rendu compte qu'il s'était emporté. Qu'il n'aurait jamais dû lui dire ce genre de choses. Il s'était immédiatement excusé mais Roland s'était enfuit en direction de Tuck.

Sur les conseils du moine, Robin avait donc quitté le camp pour se calmer. Les remords le rongeaient de l'intérieur.Tête baissée, il avançait sans savoir où aller, frigorifié par le vent qui semblait le transpercer de toute part. Soudain, il aperçut une étendue d'eau en face de lui. Il releva les yeux et constata qu'il était arrivé au parc. Un silence glacial y régnait. D'ordinaire il y avait toujours un ou deux canards qui flottaient à la surface, plongeant leur tête sous l'eau à la recherche de nourriture. Il y avait toujours le même oiseau moqueur qui chantait à tue-tête et des dizaines de grenouilles dont les croassements raisonnaient en cœur dans l'immensité du parc. Pourtant aujourd'hui, l'endroit semblait plongé dans une sorte de sommeil éternel. La neige, qui avait tout recouvert, semblait avoir étouffé toute vie.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir, du mouvement sur la rive opposée attira son regard. Son cœur loupa un battement et un sourire étira inconsciemment ses lèvres. Elle se tenait debout, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il ne l'avait jamais trouvée aussi belle qu'à cet instant. Le rouge flamboyant de ses lèvres contrastait avec la pâleur du paysage. Ses cheveux ondulaient au rythme du vent et ses yeux étaient plus sombres que jamais. Durant de longues minutes, il fût incapable de détacher ses yeux d'elle. Il aurait pu rester là, immobile pendant des heures entières, mais il se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait vu aussi.

Après la visite des Charmings, elle n'avait pas été capable de se replonger dans son travail. Bien qu'elle se fût juré de ne pas les aider, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de la situation. Elle se fichait bien de ce qui pouvait arriver, sauf si cela pouvait mettre en danger Henry. Et malgré tout, il en était de même pour Robin et Roland. Regina s'était promenée à travers toute la ville à la recherche de signes étranges pouvant témoigner de l'origine magique du changement de climat. Elle n'avait rien trouvé hormis cette sensation oppressante d'être constamment entourée par des forces mystérieuses et invisibles.

Alors qu'elle longeait l'étang, Regina n'avait pu s'empêcher de repenser à la dernière fois où elle y était venue. C'était avec Robin et Roland. Ils s'y étaient promenés tous les trois, mains dans la main, durant de longues heures avant d'acheter une glace au petit garçon et de se diriger vers le Granny. Et c'était là où tout son monde s'était écroulé. Là, où son bonheur était parti en fumé. En repensant à cet après-midi magique, elle s'était inconsciemment arrêtée sur le pont en bois et avait laissé son regard se perdre sur l'étang glacé.

Alors qu'une larme s'était échappée de sa pupille, elle avait senti un regard sur elle. Malgré la distance elle l'avait reconnu immédiatement et elle eut l'impression desombrer de nouveau.

Elle se sentait incapable de le voir, de lui parler sans pouvoir se blottir dans ses bras, sans pouvoir profiter de sa chaleur, sans pouvoir l'embrasser avec toute la passion qu'il faisait naître en elle. La jeune femme le vit esquisser un geste dans sa direction et elle sentit son sang se glacer. Elle hésita quelques secondes puis tourna les talons et s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible en resserrant le col de son manteau.

« Regina ! Regina attends ! », s'écria-t-il en s'élançant à sa poursuite.

Maintenant qu'il l'avait vue, il ressentait un besoin irrésistible de lui parler, d'entendre le son de sa voix, de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

La reine s'efforça de ne pas se retourner et d'ignorer ses appels qui se faisaient de plus en plus suppliant. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir le portail du parc, elle sentit une main lui agripper le bras.

Le souffle court, Robin resta un instant sans voix, ses yeux rivés sur sa nuque. Il ouvrit la bouche mais les mots étaient comme des pierres dans son cœur. Il laissa sa main descendre lentement le long de son bras puis glissa sa main dans la sienne.

Regina sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et les larmes lui brûler les yeux. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et battit plusieurs fois des paupières, luttant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer devant lui.

« Comment vas-tu ? », réussit il finalement à demander en resserrant l'emprise autour de sa main.

La jeune femme déglutit difficilement puis se décida à se tourner légèrement vers lui.

« Je vais bien merci… », répondit-elle froidement ses yeux fuyant désespérément les siens.

Au ton de sa voix, Robin relâcha sa main et soupira. Il la sentait si distante, si froide, que cela lui brisait le cœur.

« Roland demande souvent après toi tu sais… tu lui manques…», avoua-t-il en se passant nerveusement une main sur la nuque.

« Il me manque aussi… », souffla-t-elle à demi-mot, la gorge nouée.

Même s'ils n'avaient pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, Regina avait immédiatement sentit que l'enfant s'était attaché à elle. Il l'avait accueillie dans sa vie sans aucune hésitation, ne perdant pas un instant pour s'installer sur ses genoux, pour lui prendre la main et lui offrir de longues étreintes lorsque venait l'heure de se séparer.

« Peut-être que tu pourrais passer le voir de temps en temps… », tenta le voleur ne réalisant pas sur le moment l'absurdité de cette proposition.

« Sérieusement, je ne pense pas que ta femme apprécierait… », lâcha-t-elle un sourire amer étirant ses lèvres.

Robin grimaça à l'évocation de Marianne. A chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait en présence de la reine, sa mémoire semblait occulter le retour de sa femme.

« Je…Oui…tu as raison… », dit-il en laissant son regard se poser honteusement sur le sol.

A cet instant Regina savait qu'elle aurait dû partir mais une question lui brûlait la langue.

« Tu lui as parlé de… », commença-t-elle incapable de terminer sa phrase.

« Nous ?! », s'exclama le voleur en relevant rapidement les yeux vers son visage.

Un sourire triste traversa le visage de la jeune femme et elle acquiesça silencieusement.

« Pas encore…mais Roland a vendu la mèche et je dois dire qu'elle ne l'a pas très bien pris… », avoua-t-il gêné.

« Je ne peux pas la blâmer pour ça…découvrir que son mari a fréquenté la méchante reine ça n'a rien de très réjouissant… », dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Le visage de Robin sembla se durcir et il fit un pas vers elle, sa main se posant sur sa joue.

« Tu n'es plus cette femme-là ! », répliqua-t-il avec conviction en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Arrête ! », souffla-t-elle en lui repoussant doucement la main.

Robin fronça les sourcils, l'incompréhension se lisant dans ses yeux.

« Quoi ? », demanda-t-il la gorge serrée.

« On ne peut pas…On ne peut pas faire comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé…Je ne peux simplement pas te parler quand tu me regardes comme ça, quand tu me touches de cette façon…c'est trop difficile… », dit-elle en détournant les yeux.

« Regina, je ne voulais pas… », s'excusa-t-il en luttant, cette fois, pour ne pas la toucher.

« Je sais… », dit-elle en secouant la tête, un sourire triste naissant aux coins de ses lèvres.

« Robin je…je pense que le mieux pour nous deux serait de ne plus se parler…Je dois passer à autre chose et j'en serais incapable si je dois constamment me retrouver en face de toi… »,avoua-t-elle le regard fixé sur l'horizon.

« Regina… », commença-t-il à protester en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Cette fois la reine le repoussa violemment et son regard se fit plus dur.

« N'as-tu pas entendu ce que je viens de te dire ? », tonna-t-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Robin ouvrit la bouche, surpris par ce changement brutal d'attitude.

Au fond d'elle, Regina regretta instantanément de s'être emportée de cette manière mais pourtant elle s'efforça de ne rien montrer. Il fallait qu'il comprenne. D'une façon ou d'une autre il devait faire le deuil de leur relation. Et si pour cela il fallait qu'elle le repousse de la façon la plus cruelle qu'il soit, elle le ferait, pour lui mais aussi pour elle.

« Je ne veux plus jamais que tu me touches ni même que tu m'adresses la parole. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? », ajouta-t-elle froidement en le toisant de la manière la plus hautaine dont elle était capable.

Il acquiesça silencieusement incapable de prononcer un mot. Il aurait pu encaisser les reproches, les insultes mais la froideur qui émanait de son regard le pétrifia sur place. Il avait l'impression d'être ramené un an plus tôt dans la forêt enchantée. Et encore même à cette époque, elle ne l'avait jamais regardé de cette manière.

Regina le toisa une dernière fois puis tourna les talons. Immédiatement les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Elle aurait voulu se retourner et s'excuser. Lui dire que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait mais sa raison lui criait qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Cette fois la page était définitivement tournée et aucun retour en arrière ne serait désormais possible.

_**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, je suis réellement touchée par tous vos compliments. Encore un chapitre particulièrement déprimant, je sais et je m'en excuse ^^ J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de torturer Regina et Robin de cette façon ! **_

_**A bientôt j'espère :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

Lorsque ce soir-là il rentra au campement après sa rencontre au parc avec Regina, Robin trouva le frère Tuck assis près du feu. Sans un mot, le moine lui fit un signe de tête en direction de sa tente. Encore bouleversé par les dernières paroles de Regina, le voleur se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir supporter une seconde confrontation.Sur le moment, il se surprit à regretter les années précédant l'arrivée de Marianne dans sa vie. A l'époque, ses seuls soucis consistaient à trouver du gibier pour ses Merry Men, et un campement sûr pour échapper au shérif et à ses gardes.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et pénétra sous la tente. Malgré son appréhension, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Marianne ne l'avait pas entendu entrer et elle se tenait debout, dos à lui, probablement plongée dans ses pensées. Elle portait les vêtements qu'il lui avait apporté la veille et la voir dans cette tenue lui semblait assez surréaliste.

« Ça te va bien… », souffla-t-il en s'appuyant contre un des piliers de bois qui maintenait la toile.

Marianne sursauta légèrement avant de se retourner, un mince sourire étirant ses lèvres.

« Merci… », répondit elle doucement en laissant son regard glisser sur ses propres vêtements.

« Je vais juste avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour m'habituer à être aussi… serrée…», dit elle en riant légèrement ses doigts tirant doucement sur le jeans.

Robin s'efforça de lui adresser un léger sourire. Un silence pesant s'installa rapidement tandis qu'il cherchait les mots les plus appropriés pour commencer son explication.

« Tu rentres tard… », dit-elle simplement même si, malgré ses efforts, le voleur pouvait sentir une pointe de reproche dans sa voix.

« Oui…je…j'avais besoin de réfléchir au calme… », répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

« Je comprends… », murmura-t-elle avant de s'avancer vers lui.

Le voleur déglutit difficilement en la sentant si proche. Son regard braqué sur lui semblait presque lui brûler la peau.

« Marianne je… », murmura-t-il avant qu'un doigt ne se pose sur ses lèvres.

« Chuuuut… »,souffla-t-elle presque imperceptiblement.

Robin releva les yeux vers elle et son regard accrocha instantanément le sien. Il se sentait terriblement perdu. Elle aurait dû être en colère, elle aurait dû lui demander des comptes, mais son expression était étrangement paisible.

La main de sa femme glissa tendrement sur sa joue et il ferma les yeux appréciant le contact sur sa peau.

« J'ai longuement parlé avec le frère Tuck. Il m'a tout expliqué. Trente ans c'est très long, même lorsque le temps s'est arrêté pendant vingt-huit années… », dit-elle un sourire triste naissant sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle laissait ses doigts se perdre dans ses cheveux blonds.

« Je suis tellement désolé Marianne…J'aurais dû garder espoir, je n'aurais pas dû baisser les bras…je t'ai laissée tomber… je suis tellement désolé…», dit-il en posant son front contre le sien, les yeux brillants de larmes.

La jeune femme laissa ses bras s'enrouler autour de sa nuque et elle l'attira à elle. Robin posa ses mains sur ses hanches et plongea sa tête dans son cou, inspirant profondément pour s'imprégner de l'odeur de sa longue chevelure brune.

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir…Si Leia ne m'avait pas délivrée des geôles de l'Evil Queen et ramenée ici je… », dit-elle tandis que le reste de sa phrase semblait se perdre dans un écho lointain.

« Des geôles de l'Evil Queen », à ces mots le cœur de l'homme sembla avoir loupé un battement.

Son esprit s'était comme arrêté. Robin se recula violemment et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Cela ne pouvait pas être réel. Il avait du mal comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? », demanda-t-il totalement sous le choc.

Marianne pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, l'interrogeant du regard.

« Je disais que personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'une femme venue du futur me… », reprit-elle avant d'être de nouveau interrompue.

« Non, non avant ça ! Tu as parlé de l'Evil Queen, je ne comprends pas je… », dit-il dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

« Oui j'étais sa prisonnière. Si Leia ne m'avait pas aidée à m'échapper, j'aurai été exécutée au matin. Je…je pensais que tu le savais… »dit elle en posant sa main sur sa joue.

Robin secoua négativement la tête et recula de plusieurs pas.

« Non je…tu n'as pas été tuée par Regina…c'est impossible. », souffla-t-il en portant une main à son front.

« Non…enfin je suppose c'est ce qui s'est passé dans votre réalité, si pour vous j'étais morte c'est parce que cette femme m'a fait tuer. », dit elle avec conviction.

«Si tu avais été exécutée par Regina, je m'en souviendrais! Non tu es…tu as… », bredouilla-t-il en luttant pour se souvenir de ce qui s'était réellement passé.

Mais étrangement, ses souvenirs s'étaient comme volatilisés. Une sorte de voile noir l'empêchait de se remémorer la disparition de Marianne.

« Je…je ne me souviens plus… Je ne sais plus…», dit il en se laissant tomber sur le matelas derrière lui, ses jambes ayant de plus en plus de mal à le porter.

« Si nous avons été séparé c'est à cause d'elle. L'Evil Queen m'a fait exécutée parce que je n'ai pas voulu lui révéler où se cachait Blanche-Neige. », expliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Robin plongea sa tête entre ses mains. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire il ne voulait pas y croire. La culpabilité et la colère s'insinuaient progressivement en lui. Regina ! C'était à cause d'elle. A cause d'elle qu'il avait perdu Marianne et que Roland avait dû grandir sans sa mère.

« Elle me l'aurait dit… », souffla -t-il désabusé.

« Qui ? », demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur son bras.

« Regina ! Si elle avait été responsable de ta mort, elle me l'aurait dit !», répondit-il plus pour se convaincre lui-même.

« Pas si elle te voulait vraiment. Elle n'a peut-être pas tellement changé. Elle voulait peut-êtrete manipuler…Robin je suis désolée…», insista-t-elle en levant la main pour la poser sur la joue du voleur.

Ce dernier repoussa doucement sa caresse et se leva. Il connaissait trop sa femme pour savoir que jamais elle ne lui mentirait. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Regina n'aurait pas essayé de le manipuler. Elle n'aurait pas pu paraître si sincère lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle était désolée pour la mort de Marianne. Si elle lui avait caché quelque chose il l'aurait vu. Peut-être n'avait-elle simplement jamais fait le rapprochement, peut-être avait-elle oublié.

« Je dois…il faut que je… », commença-t-il sans vraiment savoir quoi dire, quoi faire.

Des dizaines de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Devait-il aller confronter Regina alors qu'elle lui avait demandé de ne plus jamais lui parler ? Devait-il faire comme si Marianne ne lui avait pas raconté la façon dont les choses s'étaient déroulées ? Et si sa femme avait raison? Et si Regina l'avait toujours su ?

Soudain un bruit étrange derrière lui attira son attention. Il se retourna et découvrit Marianne pliée en deux, une quinte de toux interminable lui secouant le corps.

« Marianne ! », souffla-t-il en se précipitant vers elle.

Il l'observa un instant, totalement impuissant puis lui tendit un verre d'eau fraîche qui trônait sur la table de chevet.

« Ça va ? », demanda-t-il inquiet alors qu'elle s'efforçait d'avaler quelques gorgées.

Marianne acquiesça silencieusement alors qu'elle retrouvait petit à petit une respiration normale.

« Oui…j'ai probablement attrapé froid, ce n'est rien… », dit-elle en lui adressant un léger sourire.

Il s'efforça de sourire à son tour mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il voulut replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille mais une seconde quinte de toux, plus violente que la précédente se déclencha de nouveau.

Immédiatement il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir, complètement paniqué.

« Essaie de te calmer… »,souffla-t-il en posant sa tête contre la sienne.

« Robin… », murmura Marianne en reculant la main qu'elle tenait devant sa bouche.

Le voleur se recula légèrement pour la regarder mais ses yeux furent immédiatement attirés par la marque rouge sur sa paume.

« Tuck !», s'époumona-t-il, incapable de détacher son regard du sang coagulé sur la main de sa femme.

Quelques secondes plus tard le moine pénétra, essoufflé, sous la tente.

« Appelles Emma, il va nous falloir une voiture. Marianne doit voir un médecin tout de suite ! », lui ordonna -t-il en lui lançant le portable que Regina lui avait offert.

**OQOQ**

Une heure plus tard, Robin était assis dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital de Storybrooke. La tête entre les mains, il se sentait complètement impuissant. L'idée de perdre Marianne pour la seconde fois lui était insupportable et la peur lui déchirait les entrailles. De plus, ses derrières paroles le hantaient encore. Elle avait accusé Regina d'être responsable de sa mort et il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à cette idée.

Soudain, des bruits de pas raisonnèrent dans la salle. Il bondit de son siège en apercevant Emma se diriger vers lui.

« Pas de panique, Walsh dit qu'il n'y a rien de grave ! », l'informa-t-elle immédiatement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? », demanda-t-il en jetant un œil vers le couloir désert.

« Il ne sait pas encore, mais il a fait les principaux examens et tout semble normal. », répondit-elle en lui adressant un sourire réconfortant.

« Je peux la voir ? », s'enquit il en avançant de quelques pas.

« Elle s'est endormie. Il vaut mieux qu'elle passe la nuit en observation mais d'après Walsh, elle pourra sortir demain sans problème ! », répondit le shérif en posant une main sur son bras.

Robin acquiesça silencieusement.

« Tu veux que je te ramène ? », lui proposa Emma en agitant doucement ses clés.

« Je ne voudrai pas te retarder… », dit-il en désignant sa tenue du regard, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Jusqu'à présent trop inquiet pour Marianne, il n'avait pas réalisé que la jeune femme était apprêtée comme pour un rendez-vous.

« Kilian sait se montrer patient, tu peux me croire ! Allez allons-y ! », répondit-elle en riant avant de prendre la direction de la sortie.

Une fois dans la voiture, le silence s'installa rapidement. Robin observait le paysage défiler à travers la vitre. Soudain la maison de Regina se dessina dans l'obscurité et son cœur se serra. La lumière de sa chambre était allumée, elle était là, à quelques mètres de lui et il s'en voulait terriblement de douter d'elle. Il fallait qu'il sache, il fallait qu'il soit sûr.

« Emma je… », commença-t-il alors que la voiture s'arrêtait à un feu rouge, une fois l'immense maison passée.

Les mots avaient du mal à sortir. Il voulait savoir, il en avait désespérément besoin mais en même temps, l'idée que tout cela soit vrai le terrifiait.

« Marianne m'a dit que tu l'avais aidée à s'échapper des geôles de Regina…c'est vrai ? », demanda-t-il en la fixant.

Emma lui lança un coup d'œil furtif et baissa les yeux en soupirant.

« Robin… », souffla-t-elle comme si elle n'avait pas envie de répondre.

« Dis-le-moi ! Est-ce que Regina aurait été responsable de sa mort si tu ne l'avais pas sauvée? », insista-t-il en lui agrippant un peu brusquement le bras.

Les battements de son cœur se firent plus rapides et il sentit la colère monter en lui lorsqu'il aperçut des larmes perler dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

« Je suis désolée… », souffla -t-elle en secouant la tête.

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il rejeta violemment sa tête en arrière sur le siège. Il inspira profondément pour se calmer mais la douleur était bien trop forte.

« Merde ! », cria-t-il alors que son poing s'abattait violemment en face de lui.

Regina était responsable. Elle avait tué Marianne. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible. Il lui en voulait, il lui en voulait tellement. Elle avait ruiné sa vie, ainsi que celle de Roland et il avait été assez bête pour tomber amoureux d'elle!

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ! **

** Mulan : « **_Je m'attendais peut-être à une prise de conscience sur la mort de sa femme tuée par Regina, mais à la limite, ça ne change pas grand-chose »_

**Il suffisait d'attendre un chapitre de plus pour la prise de conscience de Robin ) **

** Guest : « **_Je n'aime pas trop cette partie de l'histoire... J'aurai nettement préféré que Robin lui dise "tu manques à Roland... et à moi aussi". Je n'aime pas le fait qu'elle lui dise que c'était fini eux deux, qu'il ne peut plus la toucher ni rien... Je veux juste qu'il retourne avec elle ! Et on oublie Marianne un peu»_

**Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ont hâte que les choses s'arrangent entre eux, mais je préfère faire avancer les choses doucement, explorer les caractères de chacun, voir les séparer pour que plus tard leurs retrouvailles n'en soient que plus fortes. Mais comme je l'ai dit au début de cette fic, ils finiront ensemble à n'en pas douter ) Patience :D **


	8. Chapter 8

Regina éteignit le moteur de sa voiture et vérifia que son maquillage était toujours impeccable dans le rétroviseur. Voilà trois semaines qu'elle n'était pas réellement sortie de chez elle, sauf pour récupérer quelques dossiers à la mairie. Depuis sa dernière rencontre avec Robin au parc, elle s'était enfermée chez elle, n'acceptant de recevoir que les visites quotidiennes de son fils. L'idée de tomber par mégarde sur le voleur et toute sa petite famille la terrifiait. Elle avait l'impression d'aller mieux de jours en jours, mais elle savait que le revoir trop rapidement ne ferait que la tirer de nouveau vers le fond.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas pu faire autrement que de sortir pour récupérer Henry à la sortie de l'école. L'adolescent devait passer la soirée chez elle et il devait ramener l'imposante maquette de volcan qu'il avait dû réaliser pour ses cours de sciences.

Regina boutonna son long manteau noir et ouvrit la portière. La météo ne s'était pas améliorée loin de là. Cinquante centimètres de neige recouvraient la ville et cette nuit la température était descendue jusqu'à moins quinze. A plusieurs reprises, Emma et David s'étaient présentés chez elle pour lui demander de l'aide. Mais à chaque fois, elles les avaient renvoyés de plus en plus violemment. La dernière fois, la bonde avait même terminé son long monologue sous une congère.

Alors qu'elle s'avançait dignement vers l'entrée de l'école, Regina entendit des cris d'enfants venir de l'air de jeu. Intriguée, elle tourna la tête et aperçut deux corps se débattre dans la neige. Immédiatement elle reconnut le manteau de Roland et se précipita vers eux.

« Roland ! », cria-t-elle en découvrant le petit garçon en train d'abattre son poing sur le visage d'un de ses camarades.

Le cercle d'écoliers qui s'était formé autour d'eux se dispersa automatiquement et elle se rendit compte que l'enfant sur lequel Roland s'acharnait devait avoir au moins trois ans de plus que lui. Lorsqu'il la vit, le garçon devint aussi rouge que son bonnet et détala sans demander son reste.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? », demanda-t-elle l'air sévère en se pencha vers Roland, sa main agrippant son bras.

L'enfant fit la moue et essuya rageusement une larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

« Roland dis-moi pourquoi tu te battais avec ce garçon ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien ! », insista-t-elle en s'accroupissant pour accrocher son regard.

Immédiatement l'enfant se jeta dans ses bras et son corps fût secoué de sanglots.

« Hey… », souffla-t-elle doucement en lui frottant le dos.

« Dis-moi petit cœur… », ajouta-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa tête.

« Il…Il a dit que…que t'étais la méchante reine…Il a dit que…que… c'était bien fait pour toi si…si… t'étais toute seule… », hoqueta-t-il en resserrant son étreinte autour de son cou.

A ces mots, Regina sentit sa gorge se serrer et elle grimaça. Elle se sentait étrangement blessée par la parole de cet écolier, mais elle se sentait également touchée par la réaction de Roland.

« Ce n'est pas grave tu sais… », souffla-t-elle en le berçant légèrement.

Roland se recula brusquement et posa une main sur sa joue, ses petits yeux noisettes plongeant dans les siens.

« Si c'est grave ! T'es pas méchante ! Moi je sais que t'es pas méchante ! », protesta-t-il avec force.

Un sourire attendri se dessina sur les lèvres de la reine. Délicatement, elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui retombait sur son front puis laissa sa main envelopper sa joue.

« Tu es un amour ! », lui dit-elle avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur son front.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux plus nous voir ? », demanda-t-il finalement en abaissant son regard sur le sol.

Regina fronça les sourcils et posa un doigt sur son menton, l'obligeant à relever les yeux vers elle.

« Bien sûr que je veux toujours te voir mon cœur, pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? », s'enquit-elle en emprisonnant ses petites mains dans les siennes.

Roland haussa les épaules.

« Papa dit qu'on peut plus aller te voir… », répondit-il en faisant la moue.

Regina soupira. Comment expliquer à un enfant de cinq ans qu'elle et son père ne pouvaient plus être ensemble car sa mère, soit disant morte, était finalement revenue du passé ? Comment expliquer à un enfant de cinq ans qu'elle ne pouvait pas simplement être amie avec son père, parce que lui parler sans pouvoir être avec lui était une véritable torture pour elle ?

« Roland, j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment et puis maintenant tu as retrouvé ta maman, c'est avec elle que tu dois passer du temps…tu comprends ? » tenta-t-elle de lui expliquer sans laisser transparaître ses émotions.

L'enfant acquiesça silencieusement avant de se blottir contre elle.

« Mais j'aime bien aussi quand on était avec toi… », chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

« Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup être avec toi… », dit-elle en caressant ses cheveux.

« Roland ! », s'exclama durement une voix derrière eux.

Regina se retourna et elle sentit son sang se glacer. Marianne se tenait à quelques mètres, visiblement très en colère.

« Marianne je… », dit-elle en se relevant, l'enfant toujours accroché à elle.

« Roland viens ici ! Tout de suite ! », ordonna-t-elle en tendant sa main vers son fils.

La jeune femme sentit l'enfant soupirer bruyamment puis s'avancer vers sa mère. Le voir partir ainsi avec la femme qui lui avait déjà pris l'homme qu'elle aimait passionnément lui brisa le cœur. L'espace de quelques jours, Robin et lui avaient fait partie de sa vie. Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle s'était autorisée à faire des projets. Elle s'était imaginée pouvoir vivre avec eux dans son immense maison. Elle s'était imaginée border le petit garçon chaque soir et se réveiller dans les bras musclés de Robin chaque matin. Ils auraient été heureux à n'en pas douter. Malheureusement ce futur idyllique avait été réduit en cendre avec le retour de Marianne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ton manteau ? », demanda Marianne en désignant une légère déchirure sur le tissu marron.

Regina secoua la tête pour chasser ses espoirs déçus et s'avança dans leur direction.

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute il a seulement voulu… », commença-t-elle avant d'être brusquement interrompue.

« Ne vous approchez pas ! », s'exclama Marianne en pointant un doigt menaçant dans sa direction.

« Marianne je voulais juste vous… », tenta-t-elle d'expliquer en écartant légèrement les bras en signe d'incompréhension.

« C'est mon fils ! Et Robin est mon mari ! Ne vous approchez plus jamais de ma famille ! », cracha-t-elle en poussant légèrement l'enfant dans le dos afin qu'il s'avance en direction de la route.

La reine entrouvrit les lèvres mais aucun mot ne réussit à sortir. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment régir face au regard noir que lui lançait la jeune femme.

« Il y a un problème ? », demanda soudainement une voix derrière elle.

Regina secoua négativement la tête sans pour autant réussir à détourner ses yeux de Marianne. Elle pouvait sentir toute la haine que la jeune femme ressentait à son égard. Une haine sans limite qui la troublait particulièrement.

Après quelques secondes, la femme de Robin tourna finalement les talons et s'éloigna avec son fils.

« Maman ? », s'inquiéta Henry.

« Non mon chéri il n'y a pas de problème… », souffla-t-elle en passant une main autour de ses épaules.

Elle lui adressa un sourire de façade et lui fit signe de monter en voiture. D'ordinaire le regard des autres la laissait totalement indifférente. Elle se fichait bien de lire toute la colère ou encore la peur qui traversait leurs visages lorsqu'elle entrait dans une pièce. Cependant la façon dont Marianne lui avait parlé, la façon dont elle l'avait regardée l'avait totalement déconcertée.

**OQOQ**

« On doit emménager le weekend prochain. Et je sais que tu es contre. Mais Emma a dit que si je continuais à avoir de bonnes notes, je pourrai peut être avoir une télé dans ma chambre.», dit Henry alors qu'il essuyait la dernière assiette que sa mère venait de laver.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel mais ne fit aucune remarque. Elle n'avait pas envie de critiquer la mauvaise éducation que le shérif semblait vouloir donner à leur fils.

« Tu devrais venir le voir. L'appartement est vraiment génial ! », s'exclama l'adolescent alors qu'il s'asseyait en face d'elle autour de la table de la cuisine.

La reine soupira et reposa la tasse de thé qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

« Henry, on en a déjà parlé… », souffla-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

Il était hors de question qu'elle se rende chez Emma. Elle ne voulait plus avoir affaire à elle, sauf si cela concernait quelque chose d'important à propos de l'adolescent. Et venir visiter son nouvel appartement ne faisait pas partie de la liste. Elle se fichait bien de savoir si elle avait repeint les murs en jaune poussin ou si elle avait orienté son lit vers l'est ou l'ouest. L'important était qu'Henry ait un toit sur la tête lorsqu'il passait ses nuits chez elle.

Un silence gênant s'installa rapidement. A chacune de ses visites Henry tentait toujours d'orienter la conversation sur Emma ou sur Robin. Au fond d'elle, Regina savait qu'il voulait qu'elle se sente mieux, qu'elle cesse de se renfermer sur elle-même mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle voulait juste oublier.

« Elle se sent vraiment coupable tu sais… », lâcha timidement le jeune garçon.

« Henry, ce n'est pas le problème… », répondit-elle en secouant négativement la tête.

« Je l'ai entendue parler avec Mary-Margaret. Elle lui a dit que si elle avait su qui était cette femme, elle aurait trouvé un autre moyen. Elle ne l'aurait pas ramenée en sachant que cela pourrait t'éloigner de Robin. », insista l'adolescent.

Regina sentit sa gorge se serrer. Malgré tous ses efforts pour aller de l'avant, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à parler du voleur sans être submergée de nouveau par une vague de tristesse.

« Elle a fait ce qu'il fallait. Elle a fait ce que les héros font, sauver les gens. Elle a sauvé la femme de Robin et la mère de Roland. Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir ? C'est juste que…c'est juste qu'à chaque fois que j'ai croisé la route d'un membre de cette famille, j'ai perdu quelqu'un que j'aimais…D'abord Daniel puis toi et maintenant Robin…J'en ai assez…c'est trop pour moi…Je dois me tenir loin d'eux tu comprends ? », répondit elle, les yeux brillants de larmes.

Henry haussa doucement les épaules et sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

« Et Tinkerbell alors ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de lui parler ? Tu la verrais ! A chaque fois qu'elle vient dîner avec nous, elle n'arrête pas de me demander comment tu vas. Elle s'inquiète vraiment pour toi ! », renchérit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Regina plongea sa tête dans ses mains. Les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle aurait voulu crier « _Parce qu'elle m'a fait croire que je pouvais être heureuse ! Parce qu'elle m'a fait miroiter un avenir rempli d'amour avec Robin !_ » . Mais elle n'en fit rien et retint les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

« C'est compliqué… », souffla-t-elle finalement en se passant une main lasse sur le visage.

« Je sais pour la prédiction ! », lâcha brusquement l'adolescent.

La jeune femme sentit tous ses muscles se raidir. Comment la fée avait-elle osé le dire à tout le monde ? Elle releva les yeux vers son fils et sentit ses joues rougir sous la colère.

« Quoi ?! », s'indigna-t-elle en serrant les dents.

Henry grimaça.

« Non, ne lui en veux pas. Ça lui a échappé. Après ton altercation avec Emma, Kilian a dit que tu n'avais qu'à retrouver quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'il ne fallait pas en faire toute une montagne. Tink s'est énervée et j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Elle leur a crié qu'ils étaient stupides. Qu'ils n'avaient rien compris. Que Robin était ton âme sœur et que la poudre de fée t'avais menée jusqu'à lui il y a longtemps… », expliqua-t-il, la tristesse se lisant clairement sur son visage.

Regina resta un instant sans voix. La colère sembla s'effacer mais elle fût rapidement remplacée par le désespoir. « _Ames sœurs_ ». Ces mots raisonnaient encore et encore dans sa tête. Si Robin était réellement son âme sœur, il aurait dû être là, à ses côtés, ses bras enroulés autour de sa taille et cette conversation n'aurait pas lieu d'être. Soudain, le mur qu'elle s'était efforcée de reconstruire ces dernières semaines s'effondra. Elle n'arrivait plus à se cacher derrière un masque d'indifférence. Un sanglot déchira le silence qui s'était installé et les larmes se mirèrent à rouler désespérément sur ses joues.

« Maman ! », s'exclama Henry en se précipitant vers elle, avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Regina répondit immédiatement à cette étreinte et serra son fils dans ses bras. Et pour la première fois elle s'autorisa à craquer devant lui. A lui montrer l'étendue de son chagrin, sans lutter contre ses larmes, sans lutter contre les sanglots qui lui secouaient violemment le corps.

**Alors premièrement je tiens à m'excuser pour mon erreur concernant le nom du Dr Whale dans le chapitre précédent, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai écrit Walsh à chaque fois -_-'**

**Ensuite je me suis rendu compte que FFnet me mangeait parfois des mots, j'ai vérifié que ce n'était pas une erreur de ma part mais sur Word tout apparaît correctement donc je ne sais pas d'où vient le problème… Grrr **

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ils sont vraiment encourageants, parce que je peux vous assurer que faire du drama c'est pas si simple pour moi non plus ! **

_**RoseAlix95 :**__ J'aime bien l'idée, mais chaque nouveau chapitre me déprime un peu plus que le précédent alors que je pensais pas que c'était possible... Un peu de soleil dans ce temps grisâtre et pluvieux serait le bienvenu..._

_**SweetieR :**__ Ok. Ta fic est GENIALE, mais là, là non tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! J'ai besoin de voir Robin et Regina ensemble ! :'(_

**Promis d'ici quelques chapitres les choses commenceront à s'arranger : D (un peu du moins ^^) **

**Mbensidy : **_I hate Marian, can she die ? oops.  
Why is she sick, that's weird..._

_**Guest : **__Par hasard, Marianne n'aurait été empoisonnée ? Elle se sent mal, elle touche un peu, puis plus fort en crachant du sang..._

**Wait & See : D **


	9. Chapter 9

Depuis la baisse inquiétante des températures et l'arrivée de cette impressionnante couche de neige qui recouvrait la ville, une sorte de solidarité s'était mise en place entre les habitants.  
La première fois que Granny leur avait gentiment proposé de les loger gracieusement à l'auberge, les Merry Men avaient tous refusé, se targuant d'avoir connu des hivers bien plus rigoureux dans la forêt de Sherwood. Cependant, quelques jours plus tard, lorsque la grêle s'était mêlée aux flocons, Robin avait pris la décision de mettre sa famille à l'abri. Grâce aux médicaments fournis par le docteur Whale, l'état de Marianne semblait s'être amélioré. Ses quintes de toux étaient encore fréquentes mais au moins elle ne crachait plus de sang.

La santé de sa femme avait monopolisé ses pensées durant les dernières semaines et il s'était résigné à ne pas confronter Regina au sujet de Marianne. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait pas revue depuis cet après-midi au parc où elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir affaire à lui.  
Alors qu'il descendait les marches de l'auberge, bien décidé à savourer les œufs brouillés et le bacon préparés chaque matin par Granny, Robin s'était brusquement arrêté en reconnaissant la silhouette qui sortait des toilettes.

Après la discussion de la veille, Henry avait décidé de passer la nuit chez elle . Et ce matin-là, il avait réussi à la convaincre de sortir pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner en ville. Regina avait longuement hésité sachant que Robin et sa petite famille avaient pris leur quartier au Granny's. Mais malgré cela, elle n'avait pas pu résister aux regards suppliants que lui avait offert son fils pendant un bon quart d'heure.

Une fois installée à une table, la reine s'était efforcée de faire abstraction des regards braqués sur elle. Regina avait observé, presque ahurie, son fils engloutir une bonne dizaine de Pancakes sans aucune difficulté. Depuis son retour de New York, Henry semblait passer son temps à manger. Elle devait d'ailleurs remplir son frigo et ses placards après chacune des visites de l'adolescent. Une fois ce dernier parti pour l'école, la reine avait fait un petit détour par les sanitaires.  
Alors qu'elle refermait la porte des toilettes, son regard fût attiré par un bruit de pas dans l'escalier. Elle sentit tous ses muscles se raidirent et serra les dents en découvrant l'identité du client.

« Robin », le salua-t-elle froidement avant de tourner les talons en direction de la salle de restaurant.

En la découvrant là, aussi froide qu'une pierre, Robin perdit la tête. Soudain, toute la colère qu'il avait réussi à contenir pendant les dernières semaines l'envahit à nouveau. Elle avait tué Marianne, elle le lui avait caché et maintenant, elle le traitait avec condescendance. Sa raison lui criait de l'ignorer, de ne pas faire d'esclandre mais il en était incapable. Il était en colère et à la fois terriblement blessé.

La revoir lui rappela instantanément les moments de tendresse qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble et malgré ses efforts pour les faire taire, les sentiments qu'il avait encore pour elle lui explosèrent en plein visage. Il aurait dû la détester, la haïr pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Marianne.  
Oui, il ressentait ce genre de sentiments à son égard mais pas seulement…Il était à la fois en colère contre elle mais surtout contre lui-même. Sans y réfléchir, il lui attrapa brusquement le bras et la plaqua violemment contre le mur.

Surprise Regina ne put retenir un léger cri et elle grimaça lorsque son dos heurta la paroi.

« Tu le savais ?! », cria-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

La jeune femme sentit sa respiration se couper, elle secoua négativement la tête dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Elle entrouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il parlait mais la haine qu'elle voyait brûler dans ses yeux la laissait totalement sans voix.

« Tu le savais ? », insista-t-il en la secouant.

« Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? », s'écria-t-elle finalement en le repoussant avec force.

Robin relâcha la pression sur ses bras mais ne recula pas d'un centimètre.

« Tu as tué Marianne ! Tu l'as fait exécuter ! », cracha-t-il le visage déformé par le dégoût.

« Quoi ? », articula-t-elle en le dévisageant.

Au même instant, Regina réalisa_._ Elle eu l'impression de tomber dans gouffre sans fond. Non ! Pas Ça ! Tout mais pas ça ! Elle se sentit vaciller et dû presser ses paumes contre le mur derrière elle pour ne pas s'effondrer sur le sol.

_Elle ne savait pas !, _réalisa immédiatement le voleur. Il recula de plusieurs pas, chancelant, et heurta le mur opposé. Il ferma les yeux et lutta pour ne pas craquer à son tour. Comment avait-il pu douter de sa sincérité ? Oui elle avait tué Marianne mais jamais elle ne lui avait mentit. Jamais elle ne s'était jouée de lui. Il s'efforça d'ouvrir les yeux et son estomac se contracta douloureusement en voyant toute l'horreur sur le visage de la jeune femme en face de lui.

« Emma l'a trouvée dans tes geôles…Si elle ne l'avait pas aidée à s'échapper tu l'aurais fait exécuter au matin pour avoir refusé de te dire où se cachait Blanche-Neige… », expliqua-t-il la gorge serrée.

Regina avait l'impression de nager en plein cauchemar. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Elle tenta de se souvenir, de se souvenir du visage de Marianne dans le passé mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait emprisonné puis tué tellement de personne qu'elle était incapable de se souvenirs de leurs visages. Une violente nausée lui souleva le cœur, elle se dégoutait, elle se dégoutait d'avoir pu tuer tant d'innocents, d'avoir tué la femme de Robin, la mère de Roland.

« Je ne me souvient pas d'elle… », avoua-t-elle à demi-mot.

Robin hocha la tête en soupirant. Il aurait dû être soulagé mais il se sentait encore plus perdu. Pendant ces dernières semaines, il s'était mis en tête que leur relation était basée sur un mensonge et que Regina l'avait manipulé pour arriver à ses fins. Et croire cela avait été plus facile que d'accepter la véracité et la profondeur de ses sentiments pour elle. Il avait l'impression qu'être amoureux de cette femme revenait à tuer Marianne pour la seconde fois.

« Robin je suis tellement désolée… », souffla-t-elle en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

L'homme leva le bras, l'empêchant de venir plus près.

« Ne t'approche pas ! Ne t'approche plus jamais de ma famille ! »,dit-il, la dureté de ses mots contrastant avec la tristesse qui faisait trembler sa voix.

Regina sentit son sang se glacer. Les traits de son visage se tordirent de douleur et ses yeux s'embuèrent instantanément, tandis qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le quitter du regard. Elle réalisait que jamais il ne pourrait lui pardonner. Jamais !

« Il y a un problème ? », demanda Petit Jean suspicieux, en apparaissant à l'angle du couloir.

Robin secoua négativement la tête, sans un mot. Lui non plus n'arrivait pas à quitter la jeune femme des yeux. Il s'en voulait terriblement d'être aussi dur avec elle. Il s'en voulait de la faire souffrir de cette manière, mais elle avait tué Marianne et il ne se sentait pas capable de lui pardonner.

Regina porta la main à sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot et se précipita vers la sortie de secours.  
La porte claqua derrière elle et Robin cogna l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur.

« Tu as fait le bon choix ! », tenta de le réconforter le Merry Men.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr… »,avoua-t-il en plongeant sa tête entre ses mains.

**OQOQ**

Regina était complètement anéantie. Elle avait tué Marianne. Elle avait tué la femme de Robin, la mère de Roland et elle n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir de cette condamnée à mort. Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues et avec ce froid elle avait l'impression de les sentir se cristalliser sur sa peau. Le dernier espoir qu'elle avait gardé secrètement au plus profond de son cœur s'était littéralement brisé pour toujours. Il ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner.

La colère s'insinuait de nouveau en elle. Mais cette fois, elle était dirigée contre elle-même. Elle se détestait, elle se haïssait comme jamais. Cette fois, elle était la seule responsable de son propre malheur. Elle s'était elle-même gâché la vie, sans le savoir, des années auparavant.

« _Les méchants n'ont jamais de fin heureuse_. », les mots de Rumple ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans sa tête. La vie n'était-elle qu'un continuel recommencement ? Etait-elle destinée à être la méchante de l'histoire et à le rester pour toujours ? Devait-elle redevenir cette femme contre laquelle elle s'était tellement battue depuis ces derniers mois ? Elle se sentait tellement vide. Tellement seule. L'idée de se faire de nouveau happée par ses vieux démons la terrorisait et sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, Regina se retrouva en face d'une porte et frappa plusieurs coups avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient.

La porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement sur un visage familier.

« J'ai tué Marianne… », souffla-t-elle le ton de sa voix totalement dénué d'affect, malgré les larmes qui roulaient silencieusement sur ses joues.

Les yeux de Mary-Margaret s'écarquillèrent et elle resserra l'étreinte autour de son fils, endormi dans ses bras.

Regina soupira et secoua négativement la tête alors qu'elle réalisait que ses propos pouvaient prêter à confusion.

« Non pas…pas à notre époque ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que Robin pensait sa femme morte non? Eh bien avant qu'Emma ne change le passé, j'étais responsable de la mort de Marianne !  
C'était moi ! C'était moi !», expliqua-t-elle sa voix se brisant lamentablement.

La princesse fit glisser son nouveau-né dans les bras de son père et s'avança vers Regina.

« Oh Regina…je suis tellement désolée… », souffla-t-elle avant de l'enlacer.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, la reine se laissa faire et son corps fût soudainement secoué par d'énormes sanglots. Après sa discussion avec Henry et ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, elle n'avait pas eu le courage de retourner s'enfermer chez elle. Les ténèbres menaçaient à nouveau de noircir son cœur et elle ne voulait pas que cela se produise. Elle avait travaillé trop dur pour perdre pieds maintenant.

« Viens t'assoir ! », proposa Mary-Margaret en l'attirant doucement à l'intérieur.

« Je vais vous laisser. », dit David en s'éloignant vers les escaliers.

Sa femme approuva d'un signe de tête avant d'inviter Regina à prendre place sur le canapé.

« Installe- toi, je vais préparer du thé. », dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose de plus fort ? », demanda-t-elle dans un sourire amer.

Mary-Margaret se retourna vers elle et haussa un sourcil désapprobateur.

« Bon, va pour le thé alors ! », répondit Regina en levant les yeux au ciel.

La reine resta silencieuse pendant que son hôte faisait bouillir de l'eau. Elle ne cessait de se repasser la scène du restaurant dans sa tête. Comment sa vie avait-elle pu devenir si misérable au point de se sentir obligée de venir demander de l'aide à celle qu'elle avait tant détesté par le passé.

« Tiens », souffla l'institutrice en lui tendant une tasse fumante, avant de s'assoir à côté d'elle.

Regina la remercia d'un léger signe de tête et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas craquer de nouveau.

« Maintenant explique-moi calmement pourquoi tu penses être responsable pour Marianne. », la sollicita-t-elle en posant affectueusement une main sur son avant-bras.

« Emma ne vous a rien dit ? », demanda-t-elle surprise.

Mary-Margaret fronça les sourcils et secoua négativement la tête.

« Non, pourquoi ? Tu sais elle est restée plutôt évasive sur sa rencontre avec Marianne… », répondit-elle en haussant légèrement les épaules.

« Qui l'aurait cru… », souffla-t-elle ironiquement avant de boire une gorgée de thé.

La jeune femme à côté d'elle resta silencieusement mais le regard qu'elle lui adressait l'encourageait clairement à continuer son récit.

« Comment dire… il semblerait que ta fille soit tombée sur la femme de Robin dans mes geôles et si elle ne l'avait pas sortie de là, je l'aurais faite exécuter le lendemain. Ce qui en d'autre terme signifie qu'avant que le portail ne soit ouvert, j'étais effectivement l'assassin de Marianne ! », expliqua-t-elle froidement, les yeux rivés sur un point imaginaire en face d'elle.

Regina sentit les doigts de l'institutrice se refermer un peu plus fort sur son bras et elle lutta pour ne pas se mettre de nouveau à pleurer.

« Tu…tu en es vraiment certaine ? Je veux dire… », balbutia-t-elle avant d'être brusquement interrompue.

« Plus que certaine ! Je le tiens de Robin qui doit, à n'en pas douter, le tenir de sa charmante femme. Il a été très clair, je ne dois plus jamais m'approcher de lui ou de sa famille… », trancha-t-elle, les larmes lui brûlant de nouveau les yeux.

« Oh Regina…Il a probablement dit ça sur le coup de la colère, je suis certaine qu'il ne le pensait pas réellement…Robin est… », tenta-t-elle de la réconforter avant que Regina ne lui fasse signe de se taire en secouant la main.

Mary-Margaret se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête. La reine savait que la princesse était sincère. Cependant elle n'avait pas le courage d'entendre ce genre de phrase ré importe ce la jeune femme pouvait penser,Robin ne reviendrait jamais vers elle.

« Ce que je voulais dire c'est que tu l'aurais peut être laissée partir ou… », reprit-elle finalement avant que la reine ne lui lance un regard non équivoque en arquant un sourcil.

« Bon, peut-être pas laissé partir mais je ne sais pas, elle aurait peut-être pu trouver un autre moyen de s'enfuir, ou bien quelqu'un d'autre serait venu la délivrer. Robin a toujours laissé entendre que la mort de sa femme était de sa faute, si tu l'avais réellement tuée, il l'aurait forcément su, tu ne crois pas ? », s'entêta l'institutrice, une lueur d'espoir brillant dans son regard.

« Je ne sais pas… », dit-elle en soupirant.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, nous ne le serons jamais maintenant que le passé a été changé. Emma a trouvé Marianne dans mon cachot, je devais la faire exécuter et ça Robin ne me le pardonnera jamais ! Fin de l'histoire. », termina-t-elle amer.

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux femmes. Mary-Margaret semblait réfléchir profondément tandis que Regina s'efforçait de rester concentrer sur les volutes de fumée qui s'échappaient de sa tasse pour ne plus penser aux derniers mots de Robin.

Soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un fracas assourdissant.

« On a un nouveau problème ! », s'exclama Emma en pénétrant dans l'appartement, Hook sur les talons.

« Regina ! », souffla-t-elle en découvrant la reine installée sur le canapé.

Elle l'observa un instant, la bouche entrouverte, probablement surprise de la trouver ici, une tasse de thé entre les mains.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », s'enquit Mary-Margaret, ramenant brusquement le shérif à la réalité.

« Vous feriez mieux de venir voir par vous-même ! », répondit-elle en lançant le manteau accroché au mur à sa mère.

Regina et Mary-Margaret se levèrent en même temps et David, probablement alerté par le bruit, les rejoignit dans la seconde, le petit Neal dans les bras.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers la sortie, Regina attrapa Emma par le bras et attendit que le reste du groupe se soit un peu éloigné pour prendre la parole.

« Merci… », lâcha**-**t-elle un peu à contre cœur.

« Pour quoi ? », demanda la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pour ne pas avoir dit aux autres où tu avais trouvé Marianne… », répondit-elle en détournant le regard.

« Oh…Je crois que j'en avais déjà fait assez et puis Marianne était vivante, il n'y avait aucune raison à tergiverser sur ce qui aurait dû ou pu se passer ensuite… », répondit-elle en se tortillant légèrement, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Merci… », réitéra Regina avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

**Don'tletmedown** : _J'apprécie beaucoup ta manière d'écrire, mais je déplore malheureusement quelques erreurs d'orthographe ou d'accord qu'une relecture attentive permettrait de corriger je crois ! ;) (Dans le chapitre 1 : "ouvre", et non "ouvres" par exemple ou "laisse-moi" et pas "laisses moi", et également les tirets avec le "t" euphorique : "souffla-t-elle" et non souffla t'elle")  
Je ne dis pas ça pour te critiquer ou quoi, mais je trouve que c'est toujours mieux de lire un texte sans erreur, et le tien, déjà très bon, gagnerait en excellence !_

**Tout d'abord merci pour ta review ! Ensuite toute critique, positive ou négative est bonne à prendre et j'apprécie ta sincérité. Pour le chapitre 1 et 2 je n'avais pas encore de Bêta-lecteur, mais sachant que j'avais du mal à voir mes erreurs ( à force de lire mes chapitres, je les connais et mon cerveau rectifiait automatiquement je crois ^^) je me suis décidé à demander de l'aide. J'en profite d'ailleurs pour remercier de nouveau Samtigrou et Makiri, dont les avis et conseils me sont très précieux. **

**Guest :**_ Finalement, on ne sait pas ce qu'avait Marianne ?_

**Patience : D, crois-moi, je n'en ai pas terminé avec elle héhé **


	10. Chapter 10

Regina plissa les yeux et porta sa main sur son front pour se protéger de l'éblouissante lumière qui provenait d'une île au large de Storybrooke. Les rayons du soleil se reflétaient violemment sur ce qui, au premier regard, semblait être une véritable montagne de glace.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda Mary-Margaret en se protégeant également les yeux.

La reine fronça les sourcils, essayant de distinguer tant bien que mal les formes qui se dessinaient au loin. Alors qu'un nuage obstruait momentanément le soleil, Regina discerna ce qui ressemblait à d'immenses pics de glace disposés les uns à côté des autres, formant une sorte de rempart infranchissable autour d'une tour gigantesque. La jeune femme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de réaliser que ce qu'elle avait d'abord prit pour de simples renfoncements, étaient en réalité des fenêtres sculptées à même la glace.

« On dirait… », commença David avant d'être brusquement interrompu par une voix derrière eux.

« Un château, en effet ! », lâcha Rumplestiltskin en arrivant à leur hauteur, accompagné par sa toute nouvelle épouse.

« Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ? », demanda sèchement Regina en lui adressant un regard suspicieux.

Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme alors qu'il la toisait ostensiblement.

« Tu t'es enfin décidée à sortir de chez toi à ce que je vois. Tu as bien fait, il était temps que tu profites un peu de ce soleil hivernal. Ce teint blafard ne te scié guère très chère ! », lui lança-t-il mielleusement.

Regina le fusilla du regard et ouvrit la bouche pour lui envoyer une réplique cinglante mais Emma posa une main sur son bras. Elle se positionna entre elle et Gold, jugeant probablement qu'ils avaient mieux à faire que de se lancer dans une joute verbale.

« Si vous savez quelque chose, dites-le maintenant ! », lui ordonna le Shérif en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Gold laissa échapper un léger rire, celui-là même que Regina détestait entendre. Celui qui signifiait qu'il se délectait particulièrement d'en savoir toujours plus que les autres.

« Et bien… », commença-t-il avant de marquer une pause et de s'avancer lentement vers le bord du quai.

« Gold ! », insista Emma, visiblement agacée.

L'homme se retourna brusquement et lui adressa un large sourire.

« J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter la reine Elsa du royaume d'Arendelle ! », s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant largement le bras en direction du château de glace.

Le shérif arqua un sourcil et sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

« Vous voulez dire... la reine Elsa…Comme dans_ « La reine des neiges » _?», demanda-t-elle avant de rire comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était totalement absurde.

« Tu la connais ? » questionna sérieusement Mary-Margaret.

La blonde se tourna vers eux et les observa tour à tour.

« Pas vous ? Enfin quand même…**« ** _La reine des neiges_ **»** ? Le plus gros succès de Disney ! », s'exclama-t-elle presque ahurie devant l'incompréhension du reste du groupe.

« _Libérée, délivrée, je ne mentirai plus jamais_… », commença-t-elle à chantonner d'une façon que Regina trouva particulièrement ridicule.

« Toujours pas ? », insista-t-elle désespérément, alors que Hook portait sa main valide à sa bouche, étouffant un rire moqueur.

« Nous sommes allés le voir au cinéma avec Henry lorsque nous étions encore à New York. », termina-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête, blasée.

« Dois-je te rappeler que nous n'avions pas le câble dans la forêt enchantée et que… », la reine s'arrêta brusquement afin de simuler un trou de mémoire.

« Ah oui j'y suis! Contrairement à toi, à cette époque nous avions à nous battre contre la méchante sorcière de l'ouest ! », termina-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire hypocrite.

« Regina ! », la réprimanda doucement Mary-Margaret.

La reine soupira bruyamment et reporta son attention sur Gold.

« Pourquoi a-t-elle totalement gelé Storybrooke ? », demanda David.

« La question n'est pas pourquoi elle a plongé la ville dans un hiver éternel. Mais plutôt comment elle est arrivée ici ! », répondit le magicien en reposant son regard sur Emma.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? », s'enquit immédiatement cette dernière en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et bien très chère, il est en théorie impossible qu'Elsa se trouve ici… », commença-t-il en posant deux doigts sous son menton, faisant mine de réfléchir.

« Pourquoi ?! », insista Regina n'appréciant pas particulièrement la tournure que prenaient les révélations de Gold.

« Parce qu'avant que tu ne lances ta malédiction, j'ai veillé à ce que toute magie trop noire ou trop imprévisible, même pour un puissant sorcier tel que moi, ne puisse en aucun cas se retrouver par mégarde dans ce monde. Je l'ai donc en quelque sorte mise en lieu sûr. Elle était enfermée dans un endroit dont personne ne connaissait l'existence », répondit le magicien en reposant son regard sur Emma.

« Oh non ! », souffla Emma en lançant un regard discret au pirate.

« Oh non quoi ? », persiffla Regina en posant son regard sur Hook qui se contenta de hausser les épaules comme s'il ne comprenait pas lui-même.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais ! », s'exclama Gold un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Quoi ? », s'exclama Mary-Margaret le ton de sa voix laissant transparaître son affolement.

« Cet endroit dont Gold vient de parler…C'est celui-là même où nous avons ouvert le portail pour revenir du passé…Il se peut qu'elle nous ait suivis, volontairement ou non… », répondit le shérif en portant une main à son front.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et elle fût incapable de contenir un rire sans joie qui s'échappa bruyamment de sa gorge.

« Sérieusement à combien de personne venant du passé devons-nous encore nous attendre à voir ? », lâcha-t-elle ironiquement, alors que tous les regards se tournaient de nouveau vers le château de glace.

**OQOQ**

Sa confrontation avec Regina lui avait définitivement coupé l'appétit. Dès qu'elle avait disparu par la porte de secours, Robin avait également quitté le restaurant. Il avait la sensation d'étouffer et il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer... à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. « _Ne t'approche plus jamais de ma famille_ ». Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était montré aussi blessant avec elle. Elle ne savait pas pour Marianne, elle ne l'avait jamais su. Il avait pu le lire dans ses yeux. A n'en pas douter, la reine avait été bouleversée par cette information. Alors pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il s'acharne davantage en la traitant comme un danger potentiel pour sa famille? Après tout, c'était elle qui l'avait incité à retourner auprès de Marianne!

Et Roland ! Jamais elle ne pourrait faire de mal au petit garçon. Elle l'avait sauvé de cet abominable singe dans la forêt enchantée alors même qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Pendant le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé tous les trois, elle s'était comportée comme une véritable mère pour lui et le sourire qui se dessinait sur le visage de Roland à chacune de ses visites, témoignait de l'affection que son fils portait à cette femme.

Robin aurait voulu s'excuser. Lui dire qu'il l'avait traitée injustement parce qu'il pensait qu'elle lui avait menti mais que maintenant, il se rendait compte de sa terrible erreur. Cependant, quelque chose au fond de lui, lui disait que c'était peut-être l'occasion de tourner définitivement la page. L'occasion de tirer un trait sur cette histoire et d'essayer de renouer des liens avec Marianne.

Ce fût donc dans cet état d'esprit que Robin rentra à l'auberge, en milieu d'après-midi. Il était temps pour lui d'aller de l'avant et de rattraper le temps perdu avec sa femme et son fils.

« Roland, excuse-toi ! », gronda Petit Jean au bout du couloir.

Alors qu'il avançait en direction de sa chambre, Robin remarqua Marianne derrière le Merry Men qui semblait particulièrement troublée. Il aperçut également son fils qui semblait faire la tête, le singe en peluche serré contre sa poitrine.

« Roland ! », insista sévèrement le colosse.

Alors que le voleur arrivait à leur hauteur, Roland jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans sa direction avant de baisser de nouveau la tête.

« Non ! », cria-t-il subitement avant de détaler en direction des escaliers.

Robin voulu le rattraper au passage mais l'enfant, particulièrement agile, réussit à l'éviter et disparu à l'angle du couloir.

« Je m'occupe de lui ! », s'exclama Petit Jean avant de partir à sa poursuite.

Robin acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis reporta son attention sur sa femme, dont le regard était baigné de larmes.

« Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec lui, j'ai l'impression d'être une étrangère. », souffla-t-elle en soupirant profondément.

Le voleur baissa les yeux et se passa une main dans les cheveux nerveusement. Depuis le retour de Marianne, Robin n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer que Roland avait changé. Il était agité, bougon, voir même insolent. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Le frère Tuck avait tenté de lui en toucher quelques mots un soir, mais le voleur s'était immédiatement refermé lorsque le Merry Men avait évoqué la possibilité que l'enfant ressente le malaise qui l'habitait lui-même.

« Il a sans doute besoin d'un peu de temps…Après tout il n'était encore qu'un bébé lorsque tu as disparu… », tenta-t-il maladroitement pour la réconforter.

« Lorsque l'Evil Queen m'a faite emprisonner pour me tuer tu veux dire ! », rectifia-t-elle en lui jetant un regard noir.

Robin grimaça mais acquiesça légèrement.

« Marianne…ce n'est évident pour personne… », souffla-t-il ne sachant pas réellement quoi dire.

« Dis plutôt que ce n'est pas évident pour toi Robin ! », objecta-t-elle froidement avant de rentrer dans la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? », demanda-t-il en la suivant et en lui attrapant le coude pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

La jeune femme secoua négativement la tête et soupira.

« Tu le sais très bien ! », déclara-t-elle ses yeux fuyant les siens.

L'homme relâcha la pression sur son coude et baissa la tête. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire l'affront de nier. Il était question de Regina bien évidement. Il était question de Regina et de la façon qu'elle avait de hanter ses pensées à chaque minute de la journée.

« C'est toi que j'ai choisi… », souffla-t-il la gorge serrée.

« Tu en es vraiment certain ? », demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

Robin se sentait particulièrement misérable. Peu importe ce qu'il pouvait dire, ce qu'il pouvait faire, cela avait toujours pour conséquence de faire souffrir l'une des deux femmes qui comptaient le plus dans sa vie.

« Marianne… », souffla-t-il suppliant, en posant une main sur sa joue.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et appuya son visage contre sa paume.

« Te faire souffrir est la dernière chose que je veuille…je suis désolé… »,dit-il en l'attirant contre lui.

Marianne se blottit contre son torse, ses bras enlaçant sa taille et sa tête reposant sur son épaule.

« Tu me manques… », chuchota-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser au creux de son cou.

Robin ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre en sentant tous ses muscles se crisper. Depuis le retour de sa femme, Robin n'avait jamais posé les mains sur elle. A chaque fois que Marianne avait tenté de se rapprocher physiquement de lui, le voleur avait réussi à s'éclipser, prétextant différentes excuses plus ou moins crédibles. Il ne devait plus rien à Regina mais un sentiment de profonde culpabilité le rongeait de l'intérieur à chaque fois que Marianne collait son corps au sien.

Une des mains de la jeune femme se glissa doucement sous sa chemise et il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Robin resta immobile, espérant secrètement qu'elle s'éloigne mais l'autre main de sa femme agrippa son cou et l'invita à se pencher vers elle. Le voleur déglutit difficilement et se maudit intérieurement de ne pas la désirer comme il aurait dû, comme elle le méritait.

Ne voulant pas lui faire plus de mal, et souhaitant à tout prix faire de son mieux pour reconstruire ce qu'il restait de son mariage, Robin se laissa faire et les lèvres de Marianne se pressèrent bientôt sur les siennes. Ce contact, qu'il avait tant aimé par le passé, sembla l'aider à se détendre. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et commença à répondre au baiser. Ses mains agrippèrent les hanches de sa femme et au moment où elle commença à approfondir le baiser, l'image de Regina s'imposa brutalement à lui.

Il tenta dans un premier temps de la chasser de son esprit mais il réalisa rapidement qu'il n'en était pas capable. A cet instant, ce n'était plus Marianne qu'il embrassait. Ce n'était plus le parfum de sa femme qu'il respirait. Ce n'était plus le corps de son épouse qu'il pressait contre le sien. C'était le souvenir de Regina. Le souvenir de cette femme qu'il avait désiré au moment même où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur elle pour la première fois. Le souvenir de cette femme qui avait su le rendre fou avec un simple regard et une réplique cinglante.

« Je ne peux pas ! », souffla-t-il malgré lui en repoussant Marianne un peu brusquement.

Troublé par l'afflux de souvenirs qu'avait provoqué ce baiser, le voleur plongea sa tête entre ses mains et recula de plusieurs pas en direction de la sortie.

« Je suis désolé ! », murmura-t-il avant de quitter la chambre, n'ayant pas le courage d'affronter le regard de sa femme.


	11. Chapter 11

**Désolée pour mon retard, je commence mes partiels demain donc je suis pas mal prise par mes révisions et ce weekend c'était Convention OUAT, je vous avoue que je ne m'en suis toujours pas remise, photo duo OQ le rêve plus la bise de Sean à cet instant mon cerveau s'est déconnecté et j'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque. Bref voici un nouveau chapitre ! : D **

« Il ne nous aidera pas. Il a été clair. Il considère que c'est mon problème ! », s'exclama Emma en pénétrant dans l'appartement de ses parents avant de jeter sa veste en cuir rouge sur le dossier d'une chaise.

« Belle réussira à le convaincre ! », protesta Mary-Margaret derrière elle.

« Mais c'est ça ! », s'exclama Regina en refermant la porte de l'appartement.

Tous se retournèrent vers elle en arquant un sourcil.

« Quoi ? », demanda Emma suspicieuse.

« Et bien Belle ! C'est elle qui a la dague. Reprenons-là et Rumplestilskin fera tout ce qu'on lui demande_._ », expliqua-t-elle tout naturellement.

« N'y pense même pas ! », répondit Emma en lui adressant un regard particulièrement désapprobateur.

« Ça va ! C'était juste une suggestion ! », déclara-t-elle en levant légèrement les mains pour signifier qu'elle n'avait encore rien fait.

« Bon, mise à part les propositions douteuses de Regina, quelqu'un d'autre aurait-il une solution ? », demanda le pirate en se laissant lourdement tomber sur un fauteuil.

La reine le fusilla du regard puis reporta son attention sur le reste du groupe, impatiente d'entendre ce qu'ils avaient de mieux à proposer.

« Il faudrait déjà savoir ce qu'elle veut et pourquoi elle a plongé toute la ville en hiver ! », s'exclama David en regardant sa fille.

« Si on en croit le dessin animé, ce n'est pas volontaire, elle ne contrôle pas ses pouvoirs. », dit Emma en haussant les épaules.

« Parce qu'on sait tous que les adaptations sont l'exact reflet de la vérité ! », cracha la reine en repensant à la façon dont Disney s'était approprié son histoire pour n'en retenir qu'une ridicule histoire de jalousie et de sorcière au nez crochu.

« Continue Emma ! », l'encouragea Mary-Margaret alors que le shérif lançait un regard exaspéré à la reine.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire en fait. Elle a caché ses pouvoirs pendant des années, et le jour de son couronnement tout a été découvert. Elle s'est enfuie et s'est retranchée dans un château fait de glace. Sa sœur cadette, Anna il me semble, a voulu la faire revenir mais elle lui a malencontreusement gelé le cœur. Anna s'est transformée en statut de glace mais l'amour de sa sœur a brisé l'enchantement, c'est tout. », raconta-t-elle désabusée.

« Navrant ! », souffla dédaigneusement la reine.

« Sérieusement, on se passera de tes commentaires Regina ! », s'exclama le shérif excédée.

Regina arqua un sourcil et la toisa sans retenue. Emma avait peut-être passé sous silence sa rencontre avec Marianne dans les geôles du château par égard pour elle, mais Regina ne lui avait toujours pas entièrement pardonné de lui avoir gâché la vie. Le simple fait de l'entendre parler l'insupportait presque autant qu'à l'époque où elle avait fait irruption dans sa vie. En d'autre terme elle la tolérait, ni plus ni moins.

« Rien n'explique son emprisonnement par Gold ? », s'empressa de demander David avant que la situation ne dégénère.

Emma secoua négativement la tête avant qu'un silence ne s'installe durant de longues minutes, laissant chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

Regina s'approcha de la fenêtre et laissa son front reposer contre la vitre. Si tous les autres devaient probablement chercher une solution à leur tout nouveau problème, la reine, elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à Robin. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la rue déserte mais tout ce qu'elle réussissait à voir c'était le regard du voleur. Le regard brûlant d'une haine sans limite qu'il lui avait adressé chez Granny. Même pendant l'année passée dans la forêt enchantée, ou lors des altercations avec Zelena, elle n'avait jamais vu ce regard. C'était à n'en pas douter celui qu'il réservait uniquement à l'assassin de sa femme.

« Regina ? », l'interpella Mary-Margaret.

La reine sursauta légèrement et remarqua que tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle.

« Quoi ? », demanda-t-elle la gorge encore nouée par le chagrin provoqué par ses souvenirs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la proposition de Hook ? », répondit l'institutrice.

Regina entrouvrit les lèvres et son regard se posa sur le pirate.

« Je…je n'ai pas entendu… », souffla t-elle luttant pour chasser Robin de son esprit et se concentrer de nouveau sur Hook.

« Ça va ? », demanda Mary-Margaret qui avait probablement remarqué son trouble.

La jeune femme acquiesça distraitement avant d'adresser au pirate un signe de la main l'invitant à répéter.

« Je proposais simplement d'aller voir de plus près ce qu'il se passe sur cette île au lieu de rester ici à parler dans le vide ! », expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« Je suis plutôt d'accord avec ça ! », approuva la reine en relevant les yeux vers le reste du groupe.

« C'est de la folie ! », s'exclama vivement Mary-Margaret en levant les bras.

« Si Gold craint les pouvoirs de cette femme, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une très bonne raison ! On ne peut pas simplement prendre un bateau et allez là-bas sans savoir ce qui nous y attend ! », ajouta-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire discrètement. La maternité semblait l'avoir légèrement ramollie. La Blanche-neige d'autrefois n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à se lancer dans pareille aventure.

« On ne peut pas non plus rester sagement ici en attendant un improbable dégel ! », argua mesquinement le pirate.

Emma soupira et se retourna vers ses parents.

« Il à raison…On doit faire quelque chose ! », plaida-t-elle surtout à l'attention de sa mère.

Mary-Margaret resta silencieuse plusieurs secondes puis soupira bruyamment.

« Très bien ! Mais il faut d'abord nous préparer à toute éventualité. Réfléchir à ce qu'on fera une fois là-bas et surtout à ce que nous ferons si les choses tournent mal ! », concéda-t-elle avant que son époux ne dépose un baiser sur sa tempe.

« Sur ce point j'ai déjà ma petite idée… », affirma Regina en faisant apparaître une boule de feu au creux de sa main, un sourire diabolique étirant doucement ses lèvres.

**OQOQ**

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait confronté Regina au sujet de la mort de Marianne. Trois jours qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil ni à avaler quoi que ce soit. Malgré tous ses efforts, sa femme ne lui adressait presque plus la parole et l'ambiance générale s'en faisait particulièrement ressentir. La plupart des Merry Men s'efforçaient d'ailleurs de passer le moins de temps possible au Granny's. Malgré leur silence, Robin savait que la majorité d'entre eux ne comprenaient pas le conflit intérieur qui se jouait en lui**.** Il avait d'ailleurs surpris certains d'entre eux en parler discrètement un soir. Il avait entendu Bronn, un de ses compagnons les plus anciens, dire qu'à sa place, il aurait probablement étranglé l'Evil Queen à mains nues, sans se soucier de sa prétendue rédemption. Le voleur s'était sentit particulièrement blessé par cette remarque et avait bien failli entrer dans la pièce pour lui balancer son poing dans la figure. Cependant la suite de la discussion l'avait fait changer d'avis. En effet, Sam, le plus jeune de la bande, un jeune homme d'une petite vingtaine d'années, lui avait rétorqué qu'il disait cela parce qu'il n'avait jamais connu l'amour. Avant d'ajouter que Regina était tout de même la plus belle femme qu'il n'avait jamais vu et que personne ne pouvait dire le contraire. A ces mots, un sourire s'était dessiné sur les lèvres du voleur, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des semaines**.** La conversation s'était ensuite naturellement orientée sur Sam, qui avait dû subir les taquineries de ses compagnons concernant son manque d'expérience et ses opinions de « pucelle effarouchée ». Les nombreux éclats de rires provenant de la pièce avaient finalement incité Robin à les rejoindre pour se changer les idées_._

Assis à une table devant le restaurant, le voleur observait son fils construire un bonhomme de neige à l'effigie de Petit Jean.

« Papa, viens m'aider ! », supplia le garçonnet qui n'arrivait plus à pousser l'imposante boule de neige qui devait servir de corps.

Robin ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de le rejoindre.

« C'est peut être suffisant tu ne crois pas ? Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire à taille réelle tu sais ! », tenta-t-il pour convaincre son fils.

L'enfant fit rouler ses yeux et soupira.

« Pousse ! », le commanda-t-il pour toute réponse avant de reprendre son travail.

« Tu es une vraie tête de mule Roland ! », dit Robin avant de lui venir en aide en riant.

Alors qu'ils réussissaient à lui faire faire encore quelques tours sur elle-même, la boule de neige se nicha dans un renfoncement et malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, le voleur ne réussit pas à la faire bouger d'un centimètre de plus.

« Bon, je crois qu'on ne pourra pas faire mieux fiston ! », déclara-t-il en grimaçant.

« Tant pis… », ronchonna l'enfant en mettant un léger coup de pied dans la neige.

Robin lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux et son regard fût soudainement attiré par une silhouette qui se dessinait dans le brouillard. Le voleur fronça les sourcils pour mieux distinguer l'individu qui courait dans sa direction. Inconsciemment, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils, l'invitant à se placer derrière lui. Sans savoir pourquoi, Robin avait l'impression que quelque chose n'était pas normal. La façon de courir de l'individu était étrange.

« Rentre à l'intérieur ! », ordonna-t-il au petit garçon qui s'exécuta immédiatement.

Prudemment, Robin s'avança en direction de la silhouette et lorsqu'il réussit enfin à reconnaitre la personne, celle-ci s'effondra au sol. C'était un des nains. Le pharmacien. Sans hésiter, il se précipita vers lui et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en découvrant la jambe du malheureux.

« Emma… », souffla le nain avant de lâcher un cri de douleur en agrippant son genoux.

«Que s'est-il passé_ ?_», s'enquit le voleur complètement affolé par ce qu'il voyait.

De toutes les choses qu'il avait pu voir dans sa vie, il n'en avait jamais vu de telle. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, n'arrivant pas à réaliser que peu à peu la jambe du pharmacien se transformait en glace, devenant totalement translucide.

« C'était comme une mini-tornade ! Elle a déjà eu Walter…c'est…c'est trop tard ! », expliqua-t-il difficilement en suffocant.

Robin se détourna du nain à peine quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ses paroles. Mais lorsque qu'il reporta à nouveau son attention sur lui, le voleur remarqua que la glace avait déjà atteint la hanche de l'homme.

« Venez ! Appuyiez-vous sur moi ! », lui intima-t-il en passant un bras sous son épaule.

« Non ! C'est trop tard ! », s'exclama le nain en le repoussant.

Robin se redressa complètement désemparé. Il aurait voulu aider cet homme, stopper la progression de la glace mais il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Il se sentait totalement impuissant.

« Je vais chercher de l'aide ! », lui dit-il en regardant désespérément aux alentours à la recherche d'une personne susceptible de l'aider à transporter l'homme à l'hôpital.

« Non ! Emma ! Prévenez Emma ! », gémit le nain avant qu'un long râle ne s'échappe de sa gorge et qu'il ne perde connaissance.


	12. Chapter 12

**Partiels terminés ! **_**Libérée, délivrée, je ne réviserais plus jamais**_** (enfin du moins pas avant deux mois ^^) Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je sais que certains d'entre vous doivent trouver le récit un peu lent mais promis à partir de maintenant les choses devraient s'accélérer ! Encore merci de suivre ma fiction et pour toutes vos reviews ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

Au cours des derniers jours, un épais nuage de brouillard avait envahi les rues de la ville, ce qui avait retardé l'expédition sur l'île occupée par la reine des neiges. Regina tournait en rond dans son immense maison, repassant régulièrement en revue les différentes potions qu'elle avait jugée utiles d'emmener avec elle par précaution, lorsque son téléphone avait sonné. A l'autre bout de la ligne, David lui avait demandé de se rendre immédiatement au Granny's sans lui donner aucune explication.

Malgré le travail acharné des déneigeuses, il n'était pas prudent de prendre la voiture pour circuler en ville. La neige qui s'était accumulée sur la chaussée au cours des dernières semaines s'était largement tassée et avait transformé les rues de Storybrooke en une sorte de patinoire géante.

Ce fût donc après un parcours périlleux d'une vingtaine de minutes, que la reine arriva enfin à destination et aperçut un groupe de personnes rassemblées à quelques mètres du restaurant.

« Qu'est-ce qui justifie un tel… », commença-t-elle avant d'apercevoir ce qui ressemblait à une statue de glace sur le sol.

La jeune femme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surprise de reconnaître un des nains.

« Ok… », articula-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers Emma.

« Soit cette sculpture de glace est un véritable chef d'œuvre soit nous avons un très gros problème ! », ironisa-t-elle sans égard pour le malheureux.

« Je n'ai rien pu faire, la transformation a été trop rapide… », expliqua une voix non loin d'elle qui la fit se raidir instantanément.

Robin ! Jusqu'alors elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de sa présence. Son estomac se contracta douloureusement mais elle s'efforça de ne rien montrer.

« On sait ce qu'il s'est passé ? », s'enquit la jeune femme en gardant délibérément son regard braqué sur le Shérif.

Regina ne voulait plus s'adresser au voleur, ni même le regarder. Elle s'était d'abord sentie honteuse et affligée par ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Marianne, puis une profonde rancœur était née en elle. Comment avait-il pu croire une seule seconde qu'elle se savait responsable? Pire qu'elle lui avait délibérément caché cette information? Malgré toutes les grandes phrases qu'il lui avait dîtes sur le fait qu'elle était sa seconde chance et que le surnom dont le peuple l'avait affublé était exagéré, il ne valait finalement pas mieux que tous les autres. Il ne valait pas mieux que tous ceux qui la pensaient coupable dès lors qu'un évènement déplaisant se produisait.

« Il a parlé d'une sorte de tornade… », commença à raconter Robin avant d'être brusquement interrompu.

« C'est au shérif Swan que je m'adressais ! le coupa-t-elle froidement sans le regarder.

Robin resta bouche-bée comme le reste du groupe. Après la façon dont il l'avait traitée, le voleur s'était attendu à une réaction plutôt négative de la part de Regina mais certainement pas à une ouverture des hostilités aussi cinglante.

Emma les observa tour à tour, probablement aussi surprise que lui.

« J'attends ! », s'impatienta la reine en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Comme Robin vient de le dire, Clark a parlé d'une mini-tornade, il a dit qu'elle avait déjà eu Walter… Leroy est parti à sa recherche avec les autres nains, on n'en sait pas plus pour le moment… Avant qu'il ne puisse s'expliquer, il s'était déjà changé en glace. », raconta Emma avant de passer une main dans le dos de sa mère qui semblait particulièrement affectée.

Regina l'observa longuement incrédule. Une tornade ? Une tornade qui transformerait les gens en espèce de glaçon géant ! La jeune femme n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce genre de magie.

« Il semblerait que nous ne pouvions plus nous offrir le luxe d'attendre que le brouillard se lève… », déclara Hook.

« Mais tu as dit que c'était trop dangereux de prendre la mer par un temps pareil. », rappela Emma en se tournant vers lui.

« Dangereux oui ! Mais pas impossible ! Après tout je suis un pirate, Love. Et je dirais même, le meilleur d'entre eux ! », répondit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil charmeur.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et soupira en se détournant de cette parade nuptiale ridicule.

« Casanova à raison nous devrions partir dès maintenant ! », concéda la reine en regardant le shérif.

« Je viens avec vous ! », s'exclama Robin en s'approchant d'eux.

Regina laissa échapper un rire sans joie en secouant négativement la tête.

« Hors de question ! », trancha-t-elle, le ton de sa voix ne laissant aucune place à la discussion.

Robin fronça les sourcils et la fixa quelques instants avant de se tourner vers David.

« J'ai passé plus d'hiver dehors que chacun d'entre vous, une météo de ce genre peut se révéler être le plus impitoyable des adversaires. », plaida-t-il sérieusement.

« Pas plus impitoyable que ma magie ! », cracha-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

« Que tu crois ! », dit-il en haussant un sourcil provocateur.

« Peut-être que je suis prête à prendre le risque ! », lui rétorqua-t-elle en serrant les dents.

« Cette conversation a un goût de déjà vu, tu ne crois pas… », chuchota David à l'oreille de sa femme en riant doucement.

« Pas moi ! C'est d'accord il vient ! », trancha Emma avant de tourner les talons pour couper court à toute tentative de contestation.

Regina serra les poings et laissa échapper un bruyant soupir pour exprimer son mécontentement. Partir en expédition avec la famille Charming au grand complet était déjà particulièrement déplaisant mais avoir en plus Robin sur les talons allait sans aucun doute rendre le périple encore plus atroce.

**OQOQ**

Robin aida à transporter le nain désormais changé en statut de glace dans la chambre froide du restaurant pour ne pas prendre le risque qu'il ne fonde. Une fois chose faîte, le voleur monta à l'étage préparer quelques affaires pour l'expédition.

En arrivant dans la pièce, il fût étrangement surpris de trouver Marianne encore couchée. Il était presque midi et a priori elle ne s'était même pas levée, les volets étant toujours fermés. Intrigué, il fit quelques pas vers le lit et alluma la lampe de chevet. La jeune femme posa immédiatement la main sur ses yeux et laissa échapper un gémissement.

« Marianne ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? », demanda-t-il en se penchant vers elle, sa main se posant sur son front.

« Tu es brûlante ! », s'exclama-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet.

« Ne parle pas si fort ! », gémit elle en lui repoussant la main.

« Il faut que tu vois un médecin ! », dit-il en sortant son téléphone portable de sa poche.

« Je vais dire à Whale de passer le plus tôt possible ! », continua-t-il en pianotant maladroitement sur l'écran tactile.

Même s'il s'était acclimaté assez facilement à ce nouveau monde et à sa technologie, le voleur avait toujours quelques difficultés à faire marcher ce maudit instrument. Il tenta d'accéder à sa liste de contacts mais sans savoir pourquoi, ce fût la galerie qui s'ouvrit sur l'écran. Il voulut revenir en arrière mais encore une fois, son doigt dérapa malencontreusement et l'image qui s'afficha lui noua la gorge. Ce sourire…Il fût immédiatement ramené plusieurs semaines en arrière. « _Ainsi tu pourras me joindre à tout moment. Il te serra utile en cas de problème, si tu as besoin de me parler ou si tu as simplement envie d'entendre ma voix… _», lui avait-elle dit d'une voix suave en laissant ses lèvres glisser sensuellement dans son cou. Il frissonna imperceptiblement à ce souvenir. « _Et si je te manque tu pourras même me voir…_ », avait-elle ajouté en plaçant le téléphone devant eux avant qu'un flash ne vienne momentanément l'éblouir.

Il resta bloqué sur la photo de longues secondes. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de son visage. Elle était radieuse, les yeux rieurs et un sourire éblouissant. Devant ce vestige de leur bonheur passé, Robin réalisa qu'il avait eu du mal à reconnaître la femme froide et amère qui s'était dressée devant lui un peu moins d'une heure auparavant. Elle s'était ouverte à lui, complètement, sans aucune limite et il l'avait laissée tomber. Il l'avait blessée et il se haïssait pour cela. Regina ne méritait pas ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Finalement il n'était peut-être pas digne d'elle. Pas digne de son amour.

« Donne ! », s'impatienta Marianne en lui arrachant le téléphone des mains.

« Non ! Je… », s'exclama-t-il ne voulant pas que sa femme voit la photographie mais il réalisa que le mal était déjà fait.

Le visage de la jeune femme se décomposa lentement. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'écran et aucun mot ne semblait pouvoir sortir de sa bouche.

« Je…j'ai fait une mauvaise manipulation, je…je ne savais pas que j'avais cette photographie… »,tenta-t-il de se justifier.

« Tais-toi ! », murmura Marianne alors que ses yeux toujours fixés sur le téléphone, s'embuaient de larmes.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Robin se passa nerveusement une main sur la nuque. Encore une fois il venait involontairement de la blesser. Il releva les yeux vers l'horloge murale et constata qu'il était bientôt l'heure de son rendez-vous.

« J'appellerai le médecin plus tard… Tiens ! », souffla finalement la jeune femme en lui tendant le portable, son regard évitant soigneusement le sien.

Le voleur déglutit difficilement et rangea le téléphone dans sa poche.

« Je vais dire au frère Tuck de venir te voir, je dois…je dois partir… », dit il timidement.

« Partir ? », s'enquit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose… Un homme a été transformé en statut de glace…On ne sait pas vraiment comment ça a pu se produire, mais Emma et sa famille ont décidé d'aller voir ce qui se passe sur l'île où le château de glace est apparu… Ils auront surement besoin de moi…», expliqua-t-il gêné de devoir la laisser encore une fois alors qu'elle était souffrante.

« Au moins ça, ça n'a pas changé… », souffla-t-elle, un sourire amère étirant momentanément ses lèvres.

« Que veux-tu dire ? », demanda-t-il en la fixant.

« Il faut toujours, toujours, que tu te lances dans expéditions plus dangereuses les unes que les autres alors que rien ne t'y oblige. », répondit elle en se redressant complètement, ses yeux plongeant dans les siens.

« Je pensais que c'était une chose qui te plaisait chez moi… », lui rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« C'est vrai… », admit-elle un sourire triste éclairant son visage.

« Ton insouciance, ton courage, ton côté tête brulée...Ce sont des choses qui m'ont faite tomber amoureuse de toi mais ensuite… », commença-t-elle avant de soupirer.

« Ensuite ? », insista-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

« Ensuite Roland est né…Même si tu as du mal à l'admettre, tu n'es plus ce hors-la-loi solitaire qui peut prendre tous les risques. Tu as une famille Robin et nous avons besoin de toi plus que n'importe qui d'autre… », explique-t-elle en posant une main sur son bras.

Robin baissa les yeux.

« Cet homme aurait pu être Petit Jean, Sam ou même Roland ! Je dois faire quelque chose ! », répondit-il finalement avant de se lever et de se diriger vers un placard.

Il attrapa un sac et y rangea plusieurs couvertures ainsi qu'une dizaine de flèches.

« Elle sera là n'est-ce pas ? », demanda Marianne dont le ton de la voix n'appelait aucune réponse.

Robin se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas soupirer. Il fit glisser la fermeture éclair du sac un peu brusquement puis se retourna vers elle.

« Ça n'a rien à voir ! », répondit-il sèchement.

Marianne le fixa durant de longues secondes puis se laissa retomber en arrière sur le lit.

Malgré la tension qui régnait entre eux, Robin fit un pas dans sa direction pour lui dire au revoir comme il l'avait toujours fait pendant leur vie ensemble.

« N'oublie pas d'embrasser ton fils ! », dit-elle froidement avant de se tourner sur le côté, lui signifiant implicitement qu'il était temps qu'il parte.

Robin sentit son estomac se nouer. Il se sentait complètement désemparé face au gouffre qui semblait se creuser entre sa femme et lui. Il était l'unique responsable de cette situation et malgré tous ses efforts pour changer, pour redevenir l'homme que Marianne avait épousé, il n'y arrivait pas.  
Il lui jeta un dernier regard et quitta la chambre, le cœur lourd.


	13. Chapter 13

**Désolée pour ce retard impardonnable, mais avec mes exams, les entretiens pour l'année prochaine j'étais un peu débordée. Logiquement la publication devrait redevenir plus régulière ! En tout cas merci beaucoup pour votre fidélité ! **

Regina attendait impatiemment l'arrivée du reste du groupe. Emma et Hook étaient déjà arrivés au port et le pirate préparait le bateau qu'il avait réquisitionné plus ou moins légalement. Adossée contre un poteau électrique, Regina pouvait les entendre se chamailler pour des motifs totalement futiles. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à leur dire de se taire et d'accélérer le travail d'une façon particulièrement cinglante, elle les aperçut sur le pont en train de partager un baiser. Elle détourna les yeux et sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement. Les voir partager ce qu'ils lui avaient littéralement arraché provoqua à la fois de la colère et de la tristesse en elle. Le bonheur des autres semblait lui redevenir insupportable. « _Je jure de réduire à néant votre bonheur, je jure de le faire quoi qu'il m'en coûte _». Un sourire amer étira ses lèvres en repensant à cette phrase qu'elle avait prononcée des années auparavant. Finalement, tout ce que sa malédiction lui avait apporté, exception faite de son fils, était d'être encore plus misérable qu'avant. A cette époque elle pouvait au moins se complaire dans sa haine et dans sa soif de vengeance. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne lui restait plus rien mis à part un trou béant à la place du cœur.

La portière d'une voiture claqua et rapidement des éclats de voix se firent entendre.

« La discussion est close, c'est non ! Et s'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle Emma et Regina seront toujours d'accord c'est bien celle-là ! », déclara David alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur, accompagné de Mary-Margaret, Henry et Tinkerbell.

« Laquelle ? », demanda la reine en arquant un sourcil.

« Je veux venir avec vous ! », s'exclama sérieusement l'adolescent en se positionnant devant elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Certainement pas ! », trancha-t-elle sans concession.

Un sourire satisfait traversa le visage de David alors qu'il haussait un sourcil en direction de son petit-fils.

« Mais pourquoi ? Je ne suis plus un enfant ! », contesta vivement Henry.

« Avoir atteint le niveau trente d'un jeu vidéo ne fait pas de toi un adulte gamin ! », lança sarcastiquement le shérif derrière eux.

Henry la fusilla du regard.

« Mais c'est moi qui t'es ramenée ici ! C'est grâce à moi que la première malédiction a été rompue… », plaida-t-il avant d'être interrompu.

« Tu t'es aussi arraché le cœur pour le donner à Peter Pan ! », lui rappela sévèrement Emma.

L'argument sembla faire mouche. L'adolescent garda la bouche ouverte quelques secondes puis soupira bruyamment avant d'aller s'adosser, boudeur, contre le mur du hangar.

Alors qu'elle observait son fils, Regina croisa le regard de la fée qui se tortilla nerveusement. Elle lui en avait voulu de l'avoir encouragée à s'ouvrir à Robin. Mais elle s'était finalement rendue compte que Tink n'avait cherché qu'à l'aider. C'était à cause d'elle que la fée avait perdu ses ailes et malgré cela, elle lui avait donné une seconde chance. Elle lui avait pardonné de lui avoir purement et simplement gâché la vie. Comment pouvait-elle alors ne pas lui pardonner d'avoir fait de son mieux pour l'aider à trouver le bonheur ? Regina la fixa quelques secondes puis se décida à lui adresser un léger sourire.

La jolie blonde sembla se détendre instantanément et un sourire chaleureux éclaira son visage.

« Je suis contente de te revoir… », souffla timidement la fée.

N'ayant jamais été très douée pour les grandes déclarations, Regina se contenta d'acquiescer doucement d'un signe de tête.

« Regina… », commença la fée en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

« Pas maintenant. », répondit instinctivement Regina en levant la main pour la maintenir à distance.

Tink s'immobilisa et perdit immédiatement son sourire.

« Nous parlerons à mon retour… », garantie la reine en lui adressant un sourire sincère.

La fée acquiesça silencieusement et sembla retrouver sa bonne humeur.

« Fais attention à toi ! », lui lança-t-elle sérieusement.

« Tu me connais ! », répondit ironiquement la reine avant de se diriger vers son fils pour lui dire au revoir malgré l'air renfrogné qu'il affichait.

**OQOQ**

Lorsqu'il arriva au port, Robin remarqua que le groupe était déjà monté sur le bateau et n'attendait probablement plus que lui pour lever l'ancre. Henry et Tink, qui portait le petit Neal dans ses bras, se trouvaient sur le ponton. Lorsqu'il passa à leur hauteur il leur adressa un large sourire mais tous deux se contentèrent de le saluer froidement.

Depuis le retour de Marianne, leur comportement à son égard avait radicalement changé. Ils étaient sans aucun doute de ceux qui pensaient qu'il avait délibérément fait souffrir Regina et en un sens il ne pouvait pas leur donner tort. Robin se souvint d'ailleurs d'un jour où, chez Granny's, il avait demandé à Henry des nouvelles de sa mère. L'adolescent était resté très poli. Il lui avait cependant fait comprendre que sa question était totalement déplacée vu les circonstances. Le garçon avait même ajouté que si cela l'intéressait vraiment, la question n'aurait même pas à être posée puisqu'il se trouverait auprès de Regina et non assis au bar à prendre tranquillement son café.

Robin s'efforça d'oublier ce souvenir et monta sur le bateau. Il aperçut Regina assise à l'arrière qui semblait s'obstiner à ne pas regarder dans sa direction. « _Elle sera là n'est-ce pas ?_ », raisonnait la voix de sa femme dans sa tête. Il lui avait répondu que sa décision n'avait rien avoir avec la présence de la reine. Mais alors qu'il gardait les yeux irrémédiablement braqués sur elle, il réalisa soudain que sa réponse n'avait peut-être pas été totalement sincère.

Il n'aurait pas pu supporter de rester tranquillement à l'abri chez Granny's tandis que Regina pouvait être en danger. Tandis qu'elle risquait sa vie une fois de plus pour protéger la ville.

La main de David frappant amicalement son dos le fit sortir de ses pensées.

« Content de te compter parmi nous ! », lui lança-t-il avec un large sourire avant de rejoindre Hook et Emma dans la cabine de commandement.

Robin acquiesça silencieusement et alla prendre place à l'avant du bateau. Le brouillard était particulièrement épais mais le voleur pouvait distinguer d'immenses morceaux de glace flottant à une dizaine de mètres du rivage. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait certainement pu trouver une certaine beauté à ce paysage tout droit sorti d'un conte de fée. Mais le danger qui semblait envahir l'atmosphère l'empêchait d'en profiter.

Soudain le bateau se mit en branle et la corne de brume retentit bruyamment le faisant presque sursauter. Il se retourna et aperçut le pirate, sourire aux lèvres, au travers la vitre de la cabine.

« Prenez soin de vous ! », s'écria la fée en agitant frénétiquement la main alors que le navire commençait à prendre le large.

Regina leur adressa un signe de la main avant de resserrer le col de son manteau autour de son cou. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Robin se tenant debout à l'avant du bateau. Elle l'observa discrètement de longues minutes, se demandant quelle était la véritable raison de sa présence ici. Il aurait dû se trouver auprès de son fils et de sa femme et non pas en chemin vers un danger inconnu à jouer les héros. Comptait-il assouvir sa soif de vengeance en faisant passer cela pour un accident ? Cette idée lui tira un sourire sans joie. Non, bien sûr que non. Jamais cet homme ne serait capable de s'abaisser à ce genre de chose et pourtant elle se surprit à le regretter. S'il s'était conduit de la sorte, s'il avait délibérément cherché à lui faire du mal, elle aurait eu une raison valable pour le détester. Pour le haïr et ainsi faire disparaître la souffrance qu'elle ressentait chaque matin en se levant et qui la tenait jusqu'à ce que les somnifères fassent leur effet la nuit venue.

« Ca va ? », s'enquit doucement Mary-Margaret en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Regina détourna immédiatement les yeux du voleur et laissa son regard se perdre sur l'horizon. Elle serra les dents et acquiesça imperceptiblement. L'institutrice soupira et posa sa main sur celle de la reine.

« J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que la douleur finira par disparaître… », lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

La reine sentit sa gorge se serrer et elle déglutit difficilement tandis que ses yeux s'humidifiaient légèrement.

« Comment as-tu… », commença-t-elle avant d'inspirer profondément.

« Comment as-tu réussi à gérer cela? Lorsque David a choisi Kathryn… Je veux dire avant que la malédiction soit rompue ? », demanda-t-elle en gardant ses yeux rivés sur les vagues qui venaient s'écraser sur les montagnes de glace.

« J'ai couché avec Whale ! », répondit nonchalamment la princesse.

Regina tourna la tête vers elle et écarquilla les yeux, un air de dégout plaqué sur le visage.

Mary-Margaret se mit à rire avant de secouer la tête.

« Mais ça s'est révélé être une mauvaise idée et surtout ça n'a pas eu l'effet escompté. » continua-t-elle avec le sourire.

La reine l'observa quelques secondes incrédule, puis un léger rire franchit ses lèvres.

« J'espère ne pas avoir à en arriver là ! », s'efforça-t-elle de plaisanter avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil au voleur.

Mary-Margaret parut retrouver son sérieux et sa main serra un peu plus celle de son ex-belle-mère pour attirer son attention.

« Pour être honnête, il n'y a pas de solution miracle. Il faut faire de son mieux pour aller de l'avant et surtout ne jamais perdre espoir de retrouver l'amour… », répondit elle en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocutrice.

Regina grimaça et soupira.

« L'espoir… », répéta-t-elle amèrement.

L'institutrice ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais avant que le premier mot ne puisse franchir ses lèvres, le bateau bascula dangereusement sur le côté, obligeant les deux jeunes femmes à se raccrocher in extrémis à un des poteaux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? », hurla Regina alors que le navire semblait retrouver momentanément son équilibre.

« Accrochez-vous ! », raisonna la voix du pirate dans les hauts-parleurs juste avant qu'un bruit apocalyptique ne déchire les entrailles du bateau de pêche.

Ce dernier se mit de nouveau à tanguer et plusieurs vagues s'engouffrèrent violemment sur le pont, le rendant particulièrement glissant.

« Regina ! », cria soudainement Mary-Margaret.

La jeune femme tourna son visage vers elle et la découvrit au sol, se débattant pour se raccrocher à quelque chose tandis qu'elle glissait en direction de la mer. Regina sentit la panique l'envahir mais elle s'efforça de garder la tête froide. L'eau glaciale et salée semblait lui lacérer le visage et l'aveuglait presque. Malgré cela, elle réussit à apercevoir une espèce de tuyau non loin d'elle et le lança à l'institutrice.

« David ! », hurla-t-elle désespérément alors qu'elle luttait de toute ses forces pour faire remonter la princesse vers le milieu du bateau.

Les vagues qui s'abattaient de toutes parts sur le navire provoquaient un vacarme assourdissant et semblait rendre ses appels à l'aide infructueux. Elle ferma les yeux et rassembla toute son énergie pour tirer de nouveau sur le tuyau. L'humidité faisait glisser ses mains sur le plastique et Mary-Margaret risquait toujours de se faire engloutir par une vague un peu trop forte. Regina sentait les battements frénétiques de son cœur raisonner dans ses oreilles. Elle ne pouvait pas lâcher. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber.

Soudain deux mains se posèrent de part et d'autre des siennes.

« Tiens bon ! », s'écria la voix de Robin à l'intention de l'institutrice.

« A trois ! », lui dit le voleur avec conviction alors que leurs regards se croisaient.

La reine acquiesça silencieusement finalement heureuse qu'il soit là.

« Un…deux…trois ! », compta-t-il avant qu'ils n'unissent leur force pour faire remonter la princesse.

En quelques secondes Mary-Margaret fût ramenée à leur hauteur et elle s'agrippa fermement au poteau, soutenue par Regina et Robin.

Alors que la reine réussissait enfin à retrouver son calme, elle leva les yeux vers l'horizon et aperçut l'île qui ne se trouvait plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres. Enfin ! Elle observa plus attentivement le château admirablement sculpté à même la glace. C'était sans aucun doute la plus belle construction qu'elle avait vu de toute sa vie. Subjuguée par tant de beauté, elle ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte de l'ombre d'un Iceberg qui recouvrait entièrement le navire.

« Attention ! », s'écria Robin avant de se coller complètement à elle, son corps protégeant instinctivement le sien.

Le bateau se mit à vibrer de toute part et menaça à nouveau de chavirer. Regina agrippa fermement la main de l'institutrice tandis qu'elle se retrouvait coincée entre le poteau et le corps de Robin. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa nuque et ses muscles se contracter autour d'elle. La jeune femme eu soudainement l'impression de glisser à son tour, ses mains engourdies n'arrivant plus à agripper le poteau. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri mais immédiatement la main de Robin se posa sur la sienne l'empêchant de se dérober.

« Je te tiens… », souffla-t-il contre son oreille.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », s'enquit Mary-Margaret.

« Probablement des Iceberg immergés ! » répondit Robin.

Les dernières minutes semblèrent interminables. Le bateau ne cessait de tanguer de tous les côtés et plus ils avançaient, plus Regina avait l'impression que le niveau de l'eau montait. Ou bien était-ce simplement le navire qui était en train de couler? Une violente secousse se fit de nouveau sentir puis tout s'immobilisa.

« Mary-Margaret ! », cria David en sortant de la cabine, courant immédiatement en direction de sa femme.

Regina les regarda s'enlacer quelques instants avant de se rendre compte que Robin se trouvait toujours contre elle.

«Tu peux me lâcher maintenant ! », cracha-t-elle froidement en lui donnant un coup d'épaule pour le faire reculer.

« Un simple merci aurait suffit ! », répliqua-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

Regina le fusilla du regard avant de s'éloigner vers la cabine.

« Le meilleur des pirates ?! Je te signale que tu étais plus proche de tuer ta belle-mère que je ne l'ai jamais été ! », s'exclama-t-elle avec colère à l'attention de Hook dont les mains étaient encore crispées sur le gouvernail.

« Tout le monde va bien ? », demanda le shérif Swan, les mains posées sur ses genoux, luttant pour retrouver une respiration normale.

La reine acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis leva les yeux vers le château de glace. La neige recouvrait chaque parcelle de terre et donnait l'impression d'avoir étouffé toute vie. D'imposants remparts encerclaient la forteresse à quelques mètres du rivage.

« Nous devrions descendre, le bateau prend l'eau ! », déclara Robin en arrivant dans la cabine.

« Formidable, il ne manquait plus que ça ! », répondit-t-elle en le toisant ostensiblement avant de se diriger vers le pont.

**Vous ais-je déjà dis à quel point j'aimais les reviews ? : D**


End file.
